Remus es muy guapo
by Avengirl
Summary: Relatos sobre como Sirius se da cuenta de que le gusta Remus. Slash, si no te gusta. no entres. (:
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tods los lindos personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. No hago esto por ánimo de lucro, si no para entretenerles a ustedes.

Este fic está enteramente dedicado a Lord Black-Prewett, el cual tuvo el detallazo de dedicarme a su vez, una de sus historias, _Miradas_, la cual os aconsejo fervientemente que leáis Él fue el que me inspiró a dar el paso para escribir este Remus-Sirius que no me animaba a escribir. Va por tí, Lord. Y ahora ya sí...Disfruten. (:

* * *

-Remus es muy guapo.- la voz de Peter lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Desvió la mirada del cigarrillo que estaba liando y miró al rechoncho de su compañero.

-¿Cómo dices?- su ceño se frunció ligeramente sin que se diese cuenta. El otro asintió mirándole.

-Pues eso, que es guapo.- le contestó mientras devoraba una de sus innumerables ranas de chocolate. Una punzada atravesó el pecho de Sirius, el cual dejó olvidado el cigarro a medio hacer sobre su almohada.

-Y...¿porqué dices eso, Colagusano?- la voz de Sirius tenía un deje de molestia, el cual Peter no llegó a percibir. El muchacho se encogió de hombros, abriendo una nueva rana y mirándola goloso. ¿Es que ese chico no dejaba de comer nunca? A Sirius no le extrañaría en absoluto que, si lo empujasen en una cuesta, acabaría rodando como un tonel de cerveza de mantequilla. O de queso. Sí, le pegaba más ser un gran tonel de queso.

-Porque...-la frase murió en los labios del chico al ver entrar a Remus en la habitación, cargado de libros y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Peter, James te busca en la sala común, para no se qué sobre una deuda...

-¡Oh sí! Me debía una buena cantidad de queso por una apuesta en la que le gané. ¡Gracias por el aviso, Rems! -lo dicho, si abriesen a Peter en canal, descubrirían que en realidad estaba hecho enteramente de queso.

Peter salió a toda velocidad de la habitación en busca de su preciado premio, dejando a un confuso Sirius y a Remus solos. Pensando en lo que su rechoncho amigo le había dicho, prestó atención a Remus. Sirius miró detenidamente al otro chico, el cual dejaba sus queridos libros sobre su escritorio. Bueno, no era exactamente suyo, si no de todos. Pero como el resto de Merodeadores ni lo usaban, prácticamente se lo agenció para sí mismo. El castaño cabello casi dorado que normalmente cubría su rostro, estaba ahora recogido en una pequeña coleta, dejando varios mechones sueltos que le daban un aire despreocupado. Su rostro, surcado por un par de cicatrices lucía bastante pálido y ojeroso, pero aun y todo seguía siendo atractivo. La blanca camisa y la corbata amarilla y granate ocultaban la mayor parte de su cuello, cosa, que según Sirius, debería estar penada por la ley mágica. Un cuello así de apetecible debería estar expuesto a todas horas. Aunque solo para él. El fino chaleco gris se pegaba a su delgado pero bien formado torso de manera enigmática. Y qué decir de los ajustados pantalones que llevaba puestos. Algo descoloridos y desgastados, sí, ¿pero qué más daba si le sentaban de miedo? Sirius recorrió con la mirada a su mejor amigo de nuevo, no pudiendo evitar morder su labio inferior, en un intento de ahogar un suspiro que luchaba por salir.

Remus no solo era guapo, que lo era, y mucho. Era muy atractivo, y deseable, y jodidamente...

-Sirius, te estoy hablando. ¿Padfoot?- el moreno parpadeó varias veces al sentir el chasquido de dedos de Remus frente a su rostro.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué decías, Moony? -el chico de castaño negó con la cabeza sentándose a su lado en la cama, portando un libro entre sus manos.

-Te preguntaba que de qué hablabais Pete y tú. Parecías interesado en lo que te iba a contar...-Remus, el muy jodido y curioso de Remus, abrió el libro por una página marcada, dejando a Sirius con la boca seca.

-Pues...-¿Qué narices iba a decirle a Moony? Como no se le ocurrió nada lo suficientemente bueno para contarle, decidió arriesgarse. Total, era normal entre tíos comentar que uno de sus amigos estaba bueno...¿no?

-Pete me decía que le parecías guapo. -Sirius sonrió torcido al ver como el otro se atragantaba con un pedazo de chocolate que se acababa de comer. ¿De dónde narices sacaba ese chico tanto chocolate?

-Ah. Guau. Que...Halagador.-Remus hizo un adorable y gracioso gesto con la nariz, luciendo avergonzado.

-Viniendo de Pete...No sé si debería darte asco mejor. -rió el pelinegro, ganándose un suave empujón por parte del otro.

-Sirius, no seas cruel...-Remus volvió a su tarea de saborear aquella deliciosa tableta de chocolate que había salido de la nada. -Y tú...¿Qué piensas de eso? -murmuró el hombre lobo con la vista clavada en el libro, en la frase que llevaba ya un rato leyendo una y otra vez.

-¿Qué pienso sobre qué? -preguntó el animago contrariado. Remus alzó esos grandes y expresivos ojos dorados que tenía, clavándolos ahora en los suyos.

-Ya sabes, lo que dijo Peter.- James seguramente se hubiese carcajeado de la cara que Sirius tenía en ese momento.

-Bueno, eres mi amigo, y...Ya sabes, no sé. -respondió rascándose la oreja, gesto que únicamente hacía cuando se sentía nervioso.

-Claro, tu amigo. -Remus sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó ni de lejos hasta sus ojos. Aunque el nerviosismo no dejó a Sirius darse cuenta de ese detalle.

-Será mejor que vaya a molestar a Snivellus. Hace días que no le gasto una broma. Seguro que las echa de menos...-el pelinegro se levantó de la cama, dejando a un algo cabizbajo Remus sentado.

-Por supuesto.-murmuró sin saber muy bien lo que el moreno acababa de decir. Dolido, Remus observó como su amigo se marchaba, dejándole solo. Había sido un estúpido al soñar que él, Remus Lupin, el chico lobo, ojeroso y pobre podría tener una mísera oportunidad con Sirius Black. Frunció el ceño y cerró el libro sin marcar siquiera la página en la que se había quedado. Dió un enorme mordisco al chocolate, sabiendo, que ni si quiera su adorado dulce favorito lograría alejar aquella tristeza de su corazón.

Lejos de allí, más concretamente camino de la gran escalera, Sirius Black caminaba malhumorado, con ganas de patearle el culo al grasoso de Snape para así calmar su frustración. ¿Qué narices le pasaba? Acaso...¿Acaso sentía algo más por Moony? Sacudió la cabeza. Él no era de esos...No tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales, pero a él siempre le habían atraido las mujeres. "_Hasta ahora"_, murmuró una voz en su cabeza. Gruñó levemente a la voz, la cual no calló. _Asúmelo, te gusta Remus. Siempre te ha gustado pero has sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para no darte cuenta de ello..._Sirius volvió a gruñir a la voz, que curiosamente tenía la voz de Evans, la amiga de Remus y "diosa" de su _hermano_ James. _"No puede gustarme Moony. Es __**Moony**__" _le contestó a la voz de la pelirroja, la cual rió en su cabeza. "_Por eso mismo te gusta"_

Y discutiendo consigo mismo Sirius prosiguió su búsqueda del pobre Slytherin, el cual no se esperaba en absoluto el terrible sufrimiento por el que iba a ser sometido en cuanto el animago lo encontrase. Pobre de él. No sabía lo que se le venía encima.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los lindos personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. No hago esto por ánimo de lucro, si no para entretenerles a ustedes.

Este fic está enteramente dedicado a Lord Black-Prewett, el cual tuvo el detallazo de dedicarme a su vez, una de sus historias, _Miradas_, la cual os aconsejo fervientemente que leáis Él fue el que me inspiró a dar el paso para escribir este Remus-Sirius que no me animaba a escribir. Va por tí, Lord. Y ahora ya sí...Disfruten. (:

* * *

Remus alzó el pálido rostro de su pesado libro de runas antiguas y fijó su mirada en la ventana que tenía justo enfrente del escritorio. Observó la lluvia caer, dándole un aire misterioso al exterior del castillo. La temperatura aquellos días de primavera era todo lo buena que podía llegar a ser en Hogwarts, pero desde hacía ya varios días, la lluvia se había cernido sobre el castillo, sin darle un pequeño respiro si quiera. El chico lobo se aflojó levemente la corbata, sintiéndose acalorado. Por lo general, a principios de primavera, su mitad lobuna siempre se sentía incómoda con los cambios de temperatura, lo que hacía que casi siempre acabase con menos capas de ropa que los demás. Mientras que el resto de los merodeadores seguía vistiendo gruesos jerseys invernales, el prefería llevar únicamente camisa y chaleco. Suspiró mientras desanudaba su corbata y la dejaba a un lado del escritorio junto al amarillento libro. Si seguía de ese modo no quería ni pensar qué iba a hacer cuando el verano llegase. Se deshizo rápidamente del fino chaleco sin mangas gris que cubría su camisa, sintiéndose algo más refrescado. Cerró el libro a sabiendas de que no haría mucho más por ese día. Lo bueno era que, siendo al día siguiente fin de semana, no tendría que preocuparse por acabar los deberes esa tarde. Se levantó del asiento, sintiendo su espalda crujir debido al cambio de postura, haciéndole soltar un quejido dolorido. No faltaba más de una semana y un par de días para la llegada del plenilunio, y sentía como la bestia empezaba a alterar su cuerpo ante la idea de salir. Se revolvió suavemente el cabello, cerrando los ojos intentando sacar aquellas ideas de su cabeza. Aún quedaba una semana y no iba a estar dándole vueltas hasta entonces. Decidió bajar a la sala común en busca de alguno de sus amigos para así poder distraerse. Salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar lo antes posible a la sala circular. Una vez allí estuvo por marcharse, pues aparentemente la sala lucíia completamente vacía. Fue un familiar ronquido el que lo disuadió de aquella idea, haciéndolo caminar hasta el sofá que había frente a la chimenea. Allí, un despatarrado Sirius Black dormía plácidamente, con el oscuro cabello revuelto, la boca ligeramente abierta y el jersey un poco subido, mostrando parte de su plano vientre. Y Remus Lupin, que no era para nada un buen chico aunque casi siempre se comportase de la manera más correcta posible, se tiró encima de su amigo con la intención de despertarlo.

-¿PERO QUE COÑO...?- el grito que Sirius pegó hizo a Remus arrepentirse un poquito de lo que acababa de hacer, pero solo un poquito, por que la verdad es que valía la pena ver la cómica cara de escandalizado que tenía su amigo en ese momento.

-Buenas tardes, bello durmiente. -Remus, repantigado sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, le sonrió desde arriba, apoyando sus manos entrelazadas en el pecho de Sirius, y sobre estas, su barbilla. No pudo evitar que se le escapase una burlona sonrisa. Su amigo estaba realmente adorable así de acelerado por el susto recibido.

-Buenas tardes te voy a dar yo a tí...Maldito Lupin...-renegó el pelinegro, arrugando el ceño frente a la estúpida sonrisa de su amigo. -Y no te rías cabrón...Tienes suerte de no haberme matado del susto. ¿Y que harías después sin mí, eh?-le inquirió alzando una ceja, señalándole con el dedo acusadoramente.

-Hm, detalles, detalles...Me buscaría un cachorro nuevo y ya está.-el castaño bromeó, observando curioso el brillo amenazador de los ojos claros de Sirius.

-¿Me cambiarías por un simple chucho? -su expresión pasó de peligrosa por el ataque de antes a otra muy diferente, casi dolida. Remus no supo muy bien si aquella reacción fue sincera o simplemente era parte de la personalidad bromista de su amigo.

-Ya sabes que no, Canuto. Tú eres irreemplazable para mí. Deberías de saberlo.

Remus se controló en no mostrar su sorpresa al ver como el otro chico se sonrojaba notablemente. ¿Desde cuándo Sirius Black se sonrojaba? Seguramente tuviese fiebre o algo así.

-Ya, bueno, pues será mejor que no te acerques a otro cachorro que no sea yo. -el tono del pelinegro le hizo sonreir sin poder evitarlo. ¿Habían sido celos aquello que había notado en su voz? ¿O solo eran de nuevo las bromas de su amigo?

- Tranquilo, no hay ninguno comparable a tí. -Remus rió, haciendo temblar su cuerpo sobre el de su amigo, el cual se tensó casi imperceptiblemente.

-Es bueno saberlo...Y bueno, ¿porqué me despertaste Moony? ¿O es que simplemente deseabas ver mis preciosos ojazos abiertos? -el moreno le dedicó una traviesa mirada, en broma, cosa que dejó con la boca seca a Remus. La verdad es que sí le gustaban los claros ojos azules con reflejos plateados de Sirius, y mucho.

-No te creas tanto, egocéntrico. Simplemente me aburría y fuiste el primer merodeador que encontré.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco sé dónde están Jimmy y Peter. Sé que iban a hacerle una broma a los estúpidos de Slytherin, pero no recuerdo muy bien...

-James y Pete gastando bromas...¿Y tú aquí durmiendo? Tú no eres _mi _ Sirius Black...-el susodicho se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar lo bien que sonaba su nombre en labios de Remus. Y...¿Había dicho que era suyo?

-Tenía sueño y no me apetecía ir. Además, ¿quien se quedaría contigo si no cuando bajases de tu refugio anti-aventurasydiversión en el que te encierras cada tarde rodeado de libros?

Remus sonrió al escucharle, contagiando al moreno la sonrisa.

-Sí que sé divertirme Padfoot. Puedo ser tan malo como vosotros. -murmuró mirándole directo a los ojos.

-Hm, no te creo. Siempre estás metido en los libros y las normas. No me extrañaría en absoluto que algún día te transformes en un libro...

-Imbécil...-le respondió el castaño golpeando su hombro suavemente con el puño cerrado.-Pues te demostraré que sí que sé. Ponme a prueba.-le retó el chico lobo.

-Hm...Bien. Entonces hechizarás el pasillo del segundo piso con aquel encantamiento de la espuma.

Remus asintió, apartándose del cuerpo de Sirius, alejándose de su calor para ponerse en pie. El encantamiento de la espuma era un clásico de los clásicos. Consistía en que, cada vez que alguien intentase caminar por el pasillo o habitación en cuestión, ésta se llenaba de espuma, haciendo casi imposible pasar por ahí. Ofreció su mano a Sirius, el cual se la agarró incorporándose a su lado.

-Vamos. -Remus le arrastró hacia el segundo piso, sin soltar su mano en ningún momento. Algo en el interior de Sirius chillaba de la emoción que le causaba aquel simple contacto.

Una vez llegaron al pasillo, el castaño sacó la varita.

-Aparta Sirius, no querrás mancharte, ¿no? -el moreno negó con la cabeza, sonriendo y colocándose tras el cuerpo de su amigo. -¡Burblus!

Dicho el encantamiento, el pasillo comenzó a llenarse de una espuma de colores, la cual fue ganando espacio poco a poco.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos ya o nos pillarán...-los ojos de Remus brillaban de la emoción del momento. Era una travesura un tanto infantil, pero no podía evitar que la adrenalina invadiese y recorriese su cuerpo. Sirius le sonrió, siendo él el que le agarró la mano esa vez, sacándolos de allí corriendo. Salieron al patio de encantamientos, el cual se encontraba desierto debido a la lluvia. Se miraron sonrientes, no pudiendo evitar reirse de la situación.

-No recordaba lo bien que sentaba esto...-Remus se inclinó, respirando hondo, apoyando las manos en las rodillas, buscando aire tras la carrera. Sirius a su vez soltó una carcajada, apoyado en uno de los ventanales de piedra.

-Te dije que te estabas volviendo un aburrido Moony. Pero por suerte lo descubrí a tiempo. Yo te ayudaré a que los libros no te coman y que seas un perfecto bromista.

Remus solo sonrió. Se sentía aun más acalorado que antes por culpa de la carrera. Una idea no tan descabellada le pasó por la cabeza. Si con ello conseguía calmar aquel sofocante calor... Decidido, abandonó el porche de piedra bajo el que se resguardaban y salió al patio de cielo abierto, dejándose mojar por la lluvia. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del frescor que el agua le proporcionaba, sin importarle el estar empapándose cada vez más, que la camisa, casi transparente por el agua, se le pegase por el cuerpo. Sin importarle que Sirius le mirase con la boca abierta por lo jodidamente buenorro que estaba en ese momento. Aunque eso no lo sabía. Cuando sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo había descendido un par de grados, volvió a resguardarse bajo el porche. Aunque no tenía mucho sentido, pues estaba tan mojado como si se hubiese zambullido en el lago negro. Miró a Sirius con una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

-Tenía mucho calor...-el moreno luchó por no quedarse mirando el pecho del chico lobo, el cual se podía ver perfectamente tras la ahora transparente, mojada y pegada camisa. El lacio cabello del chico se le pegaba al rostro. En un reflejo involuntario, Sirius le apartó el cabello empapado de los ojos para así poder disfrutar de aquellos dos faros dorados que el castaño tenía. Algo que siempre le había fascinado del chico eran sus expresivos ojos dorados, los cuales poseían un brillo animal que lo atraía de una manera desmesurada. Remus a su vez, se pegó más a él al sentir la caricia contra su pelo, ambos en completo silencio para no romper el momento. Como si con el simple acto de hablar, aquella mágica situación pudiese llegar a esfumarse. La mano de Sirius viajó de la frente de Remus a su mejilla, pasando el pulgar por ella, descendiendo hasta posarse en el cuello del chico. El más bajo se pegó aún más contra el moreno. No sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo, pero le daba igual, ya lo pensaría más tarde. El castaño apoyó una mano en el pecho se Sirius el cual bajó el rostro un poco, salvando los escasos centímetros de altura que los diferenciaban. Estaban tan cerca que uno podía sentir la respiración del otro contra su boca. Pero eso no duró demasiado, pues la mano de Remus empujó de repente el pecho de Sirius, separándolo de él. Sirius, contrariado, iba a preguntarle el porqué de tal acción cuando vio a la profesora McGonagall doblando la esquina del patio, caminando ahora hacia ellos. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Sirius se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. ¿Los habría visto la profesora?

-Muchachos, ¿qué hacen aquí que no están dentro resguardados de la lluvia? Vayan al interior del castillo. Y señor Lupin, debería cambiarse de ropa si no quiere acabar enfermando.-Dicho eso, la profesora prosiguió con su camino, dejando a los dos chicos allí plantados.

Remus y Sirius se miraron, riendo cuando la profesora quedó fuera de su campo visual.

-Anda, entremos dentro para que te cambies o acabarás pasando la noche en la enfermería.-le dijo Sirius a Remus, caminando hacia la puerta que conducía al interior del castillo.

-Eso es lo más sensato que has dicho en tu vida, Sirius Black. -le contestó Remus sonriendo. Y entre empujones y risas se fueron de allí, todavía pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado de no ser por la desafortunada intromisión de cierta astuta profesora.

* * *

**continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todos los lindos personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. No hago esto por ánimo de lucro, si no para entretenerles a ustedes.

Este fic está enteramente dedicado a Lord Black-Prewett, el cual tuvo el detallazo de dedicarme a su vez, una de sus historias, _Miradas_, la cual os aconsejo fervientemente que leáis Él fue el que me inspiró a dar el paso para escribir este Remus-Sirius que no me animaba a escribir. Va por tí, Lord.

* * *

-¡NO PUEDE HACERNOS ESTO PROFESORA! ¡Al menos no hoy! -decir que James Potter estaba enfadado era quedarse corto. Y es que tenía todos los motivos para estarlo. El estúpido de Snivellus le había contado una estúpida mentira a la profesora McGonagall para que los castigase, y al muy cabrón le había salido bien la jugada.

-Nosotros no pusimos aquellas bombas fétidas en su caldero, profesora. Créanos. -Peter a su vez intentaba razonar con la jefa de la casa, porque James estaba fuera de sus cabales.

-Lo siento pero a parte de eso, estoy al tanto de otras acciones irrespetuosas e indecentes contra el señor Severus, y ustedes dos fueron los responsables de todas ellas. Todavía estoy investigando si vuestro compañero Black también intervino en tales actos.-la mirada de la mujer era dura tras sus gafas de media luna.

-Sirius no tuvo nada que ver. Y es injusto profesora. Castíguenos otro día. -McGonagall volteó a mirar a James cuyo ceño estaba fruncido. La mujer arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y porqué no podrían cumplir esta noche su castigo, señor Potter? -James tragó grueso al ver que se había ido de la lengua. Ningún profesor sabía que los tres merodeadores estaban al tanto de la licantropía de Remus, por lo que no podía poner ninguna escusa para no faltar aquella noche al castigo impuesto. Se pateó mentalmente. Aquella noche tendría lugar la transformación de Moony, y no podían dejar solos a Canuto y el lobo. Era demasiado peligroso. La mujer mantuvo su mirada en él hasta que Peter le echó un pequeño cable.

-Es que mañana tenemos un examen de Runas Antiguas, y pretendíamos estudiar un poco...

-Hm, haberlo pensado antes muchachos. No hay más que decir. Esta noche limpiarán la sala de trofeos, sin varita, totalmente a mano. El señor Filch les explicará como. Preséntense en la sala a las nueve en punto. -dicho eso la mujer los invitó a abandonar su despacho. Una vez fuera James se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar de pura rabia y frustración.

-Busquemos a Sirius y a Remus, tenemos que contarles lo que ha pasado...

El chico rubio y rechoncho asintió con la cabeza antes de ponerse en marcha junto a James en dirección al Gran Comedor.

-Deberías comer un poco, Moony, tienes que tener fuerzas para esta noche. -le dijo Sirius a un muy pálido Remus, el cual negaba con la cabeza. A decir verdad su rostro tnía cierto color gris, casi verdoso, seguramente por la cercanía del plenilunio. Sirius a su vez intentaba de todas las maneras posibles que el chico comiese algo.

-No puedo Sirius, no tengo ganas. -el chico lobo revolvió por cuarta vez los huevos ya más que revueltos que había en su plato. Sirius, que estaba a su lado frotó su espalda con suavidad con la palma de su mano, intentando hacerle sentir mejor. Cogió el tenedor del muchacho y se lo acercó a la boca.

-Venga, solo un poquito. -le suplicó el moreno. El castaño le miró mordiéndose el labio a punto de reír.

-No soy un crío para que me des de comer así, Canut...-Remus no pudo terminar la frase por que Sirius aprovechó que su boca estaba abierta para introducirle el tenedor repleto de comida en ella.

-No eres un crío, créeme que me he dado cuenta de ello. -el moreno le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que el más bajo se sonrojase levemente, aunque no era muy apreciable en su grisáceo rostro.-Pero si esta es la única manera de que comas algo, seguiré dándote yo de comer.

Y así siguieron hasta que el plato y copa de Remus quedaron completamente vacíos, el chico lobo lleno y el perro de Sirius satisfecho por haber logrado alimentar a su lobo. Sirius se disponía a coger un pedazo de pastel de postre cuando vio a los otros dos merodeadores corriendo hacia ellos. Frunció el ceño al ver sus rostros, pues lo más seguro es que les hubiese sucedido algo.

-Chicos, ¿qué pasa? ¿Porqué tanta prisa? -Remus los miró contrariado. No era muy común que ambos chicos entrasen tan aceleradamente al gran comedor, y mucho menos Peter. A decir verdad, esa era una de las pocas veces que veía al chico corriendo.

-La...Profeso..ra McGonagall nos...ha castigado...-logró decir el de gafas entre jadeos, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, agachado en un intento de conseguir el mayor oxígeno posible. Peter a su vez parecía al borde del colapso, y su piel había adquirido un chillón color rojo debido a la falta de aire por la carrera.

-Colagusano, siéntate que te va a dar algo tío...-le dijo Sirius casi riendo. Casi, pues lo que James había dicho no sonaba nada bien. Agarró la manga del rubio y le obligó a sentarse en el banco junto a ellos dos.-¿Qué decías sobre el castigo, Jamie?- le preguntó Sirius apartándose el flequillo de los ojos para poder ver mejor a su amigo.

James, que había caminado por el otro lateral se sentó frente a ellos, mirando a los otros tres.

-Pues que el estúpido de Snape-escupió el nombre con el mayor odio que pudo- le dijo una puta mentira a la profesora, y nos ha castigado esta noche con limpiar la sala de trofeos. -James se frotó el pelo exasperado, removiéndose inquieto en el asiento al ver a Snape al otro lado del comedor. Si no fuese porque los profesores estaban allí y corría el riesgo de que le castigasen aún más, se hubiese levantado y le hubiese metido un gran puñetazo a ese estúpido.

-Pero...Esta noche...-Remus le miró algo asustado. ¿Ninguno de los dos podría ir con él a la Casa de los Gritos? Entonces Sirius...

-Tranquilo Moony, yo iré contigo. -Remus le rozó la mano con sus largos dedos, acariciándosela. El chico sin embargo negó con la cabeza, clavando sus profundos ojos dorados en él.

-No. Podría hacerte daño si Cornamenta no está ahí para ayudarte. Será peligroso. No pienso exponerte se esa manera.-Remus bajó su mirada hasta su regazo, algo apenado. Sirius rió amargamente, haciéndole levantar la cabeza para observarle.

-¿Crees que un poco de peligro me echará para atrás? Que poco me conoces Remmie...-el pelinegro le agarró de la mano, esa que antes había acariciado, haciendo que Remus sintiese como su piel se encendía ante el contacto.-No vas a ir solo.

-Pero Sirius...Chicos, convencedle. -el castaño miró con ojos suplicantes a los otros merodeadores. Peter desvió la mirada sin saber que decir, en cambio, James negó sonriéndole.

-Sabes que nadie puede convencer a Sirius cuando se pone así. Es más terco que una mula, el muy cabezota pulgoso. -Sirius sonrió a su vez, mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca.

-Jamie, no me piropees tanto o acabaré sonrojándome...-el pelinegro hizo un gesto demasiado afeminado con la mano, haciendo que los otros tres muchachos riesen. La comida prosiguió tranquilamente para todos menos para Remus, que seguía nervioso por lo que pudiese ocurrir aquella noche. En una de las veces que el chico volvió a suspirar derrotado, Sirius le revolvió el pelo antes de acercarse a su oído y susurrarle suavemente.

-Tranquilo Moony, estaré bien. Sé que no me harás daño. -Remus solo le miró y le sonrió levemente mientras asentía, sintiendo como algo en su interior se estremecía ante la cercanía del moreno.

Una vez terminaron los otros dos merodeadores de comer, se fueron a disfrutar de la tarde de Sábado. Sirius que no se despegaba de Remus ni un ápice, sugirió ir a descansar a orillas del lago, para así disfrutar del sol tendidos en la hierba. James se negó, pues prefería recorrer el castillo en busca de su damisela Evans, como él la llamaba. Y Colagusano se había ido con otros alumnos de Griffindor a jugar una partida de naipes explosivos. Por lo que fueron únicamente ellos dos a las orillas del lago a sentarse con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. En un momento de la tarde, Remus se quejó de que la temperatura había descendido notablemente y Sirius rodeó su cintura para acercarle a su cuerpo, arrastrándolo hasta él. Una vez pegados, le pasó un brazo por los hombros, haciéndole recostarse contra su pecho, para así darle calor. El chico lobo sintió como su rostro enrojecía violentamente ante la acción del otro, pero no musitó una sola palabra, pues se sentía en el cielo entre los brazos de Sirius. Pensó en la semana anterior, cuando casi se besaron en el patio de transformaciones antes de que la profesora los interrumpiese. No sabía que les estaba pasado a él y a Sirius, si eran algo más que amigos, o si ese simple "casi acto" o "casi beso" mejor dicho había cambiado las cosas entre ellos. Suspiró contra el pecho de Sirius, el cual se movía a causa de su lenta y tranquila respiración. De no ser por que el moreno le estaba acariciando el cabello, Remus hubiese pensado que se había quedado dormido. Se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose el chico más feliz de la tierra por poder estar así con Sirius. Aunque aquello no iba a durar demasiado. Más que nada por que el sol comenzaba a ponerse, descendiendo lentamente en busca de su muerte en el horizonte. Decidió que lo mejor sería empezar a marchar hacia la Casa de los Gritos, aquella que cada luna llena visitaba para ocultar su agonía del resto del mundo. Del resto del mundo menos para sus tres mejores amigos. Alzó la cabeza para mirar embelesado a Sirius. Su bello y aristocrático rostro estaba calmado, con los ojos cerrados, ocultando aquellos dos zafiros con destellos plateados en su interior. Bajó su mirada hacia su recta nariz, para acabar en esos rosados y finos aunque carnosos labios que tan cerca había tenido una semana antes. Tan centrado estaba en admirar su boca que no se dio cuenta de que el moreno había abierto aquel par de luceros y los clavaba directamente en él. Solo cuando su boca se torció en una sonrisa se dio cuenta de que el escrutinio era mutuo. Sintió como se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del cabello mientras apartaba la mirada, haciendo que Sirius soltase una suave carcajada. El moreno le dio un suave beso en la cabeza antes de empujarle muy suavemente, para que se levantase.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya. El sol está a punto de ponerse. -murmuró ya de pie. Remus miró temeroso al cielo, asintiendo. Antes no se había percatado de ello, pero el estado de su cuerpo había empeorado, sintiéndose en ese momento casi sin fuerzas. Sirius que sabía lo que le ocurría le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, empezando a caminar a su lado.

-Tranquilo. No te dejaré caer.

Y fue entonces cuando Remus supo que nunca habría nadie más que lo protegiese como Sirius lo hacía. Y Sirius supo que nunca querría proteger a nadie tanto como a Remus.

El camino hasta la Casa de los Gritos no fue un paseo demasiado agradable, pues Remus comenzaba a sentir en su interior al lobo rasgando sus entrañas, luchando en busca de su tan ansiada libertad. Eso sumado a su estado de debilidad, le hizo tropezar y casi caer de bruces varias veces. Pero Sirius siempre estaba ahí para sostenerle. Una vez paralizado el gran Sauce Boxeador, cortesía de un hechizo paralizante bastante complicado (lástima que colagusano no estuviese allí para tocar el nudo correcto del árbol), entraron en la ruinosa casa, subiendo hasta la habitación en la que tenía lugar la transformación cada luna llena. Los últimos peldaños de las escaleras los subieron con Sirius llevando a Remus en sus brazos, pues el chico parecía al borde del desmayo. Una vez dentro de la sala, el moreno depositó a Remus sobre la destartalada cama, mirándolo con preocupación.

-Sigo pensando...-la voz de Remus sonaba débil.- que deberías encadenarme por si acaso. -Sirius negó con la cabeza, aunque el castaño no lo vio, pues mantenía los ojos cerrados en un desesperado intento de controlar a la bestia.

-No, estaré bien Moony. No te preocupes por mí. -el más pequeño gimió dolorido al sentir como faltaba muy poco para la salida de la luna. La transformación siempre era terriblemente dolorosa, y como siempre, esa noche pensó que aquella vez lo era más que nunca, aun siendo igual a las demás ocasiones. Se retorció en la cama, emitiendo pequeños jadeos que acababan en lastimeros aullidos. Sirius, a su lado le quitaba la ropa para que no llegase a romperla en la transformación. Cuando solo le quedaba la ropa interior, Sirius comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con ternura, en un intento de calmar los espasmos.

-Déjate llevar Remus. Todo será más fácil...-murmuró mientras seguía rozando su cabello con los dedos. El castaño gimió aun más fuerte cuando sintió columna arquearse, empezando a cambiar. En su último instante de lucidez humana, el chico miró a su amigo con el miedo brillando en sus ahora amarillos ojos.

-Ten cuidado Sirius.-murmuró antes aullar al sentir como su cuerpo cambiaba. Como las garras le crecían, su cuerpo se alargaba y sus huesos se rompían para formar unos nuevos, más robustos y letales.

-Lo tendré. Nos vemos por la mañana Moony. -fue lo último que dijo Sirius antes de transformarse en el gran perro azabache. El lobo, ya completamente transformado, gimoteó al sentirse libre, y poco después aulló al silencio de la noche. Sirius, o más bien Canuto lo observó a cierta distancia prudencial, pues aun siendo un perro, y a sabiendas de que aquel lobo enorme era su amigo, sabía que debía mantener la precaución. El lobo olisqueó el aire y centró sus ojos amarillos y de dilatadas pupilas en el oscuro can. Se acercó hasta el pequeño animal y le lamió el hocico para luego volver a aullar, trotando hasta la puerta, en busca del frescor de la noche. Canuto sacudió la cola en señal de sumisión ante el lobo y lo siguió por el pasadizo. Sabía lo que ocurriría a partir de entonces. El lobo saldría a la oscura noche reclamando su libertad y pasaría gran parte de ella corriendo entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, recorriendo la zona, disfrutando de su libre albedrío en compañía de su amigo el otro animal que movía la cola cuando lo lamía. Y así fue, hasta que la luna comenzó a desaparecer del firmamento, disipada por los primeros rayos de luz solar. El animal aulló derrotado al sentir que su libertad llegaba a su fin y su mensual cautiverio daba comienzo. Torpemente se introdujo de nuevo en la casa, huyendo del sol, en un intento de prolongar su estancia fuera del cuerpo del chico lo más posible. Pero pocos momentos después de pisar la chirriante madera de la habitación, el lobo se transformó en un débil, pálido y ojerizo muchacho, el cual cayó el los brazos de un también recién transformado Sirius. El moreno acarició con cariño el rostro de Remus, surcado por tres suaves y casi invisibles cicatrices. El más pequeño estaba inconsciente aun, por lo que Sirius lo cargó en sus brazos hasta la cama, para una vez allí taparle con una manta. Se vistió el mismo, pues tras la transformación se había desecho de su propia ropa. Con las prendas en su lugar, se sentó junto a su amigo, acariciándole el pelo, esperando a que despertase. Le miró en silencio mientras pasaba su mano del cabello a su mejilla en una tierna caricia. No pudo evitar dejar la cálida mejilla y posar sus dedos en los cálidos labios entreabiertos del muchacho. De pronto sintió el deseo de intercambiar los dedos por sus propios labios, para así sentir el tacto de la boca de Moony contra la suya. Quiso pensar que se contuvo todo lo que pudo, pero sucumbió al deseo de probar los labios de Remus casi al instante de haberlo si quiera pensado. Lentamente se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del chico, quien dormía a su lado y posó sus labios contra los de él. Fue un beso casto, suave y dulce, casi imperceptible, pero suficiente para calmar su curiosidad. Lo malo es que sabía que, una vez probada su dulce boca, desearía volver ha hacerlo una y otra vez. Suspiró al colocarse rápidamente en su posición anterior, estirado junto al chico, con temor a haberle despertado. Pero lo que Sirius no sabía, es que Remus llevaba ya un par de minutos despierto.

-Uauh, si me despertasen así cada día...No dudaría en madrugar. -la voz risueña y algo rota de Remus sobresaltó al moreno, el cual dio un pequeño bote a su lado, haciendo reír al castaño.

-Mo-moony,¡¿estabas despierto?!-la voz de Sirius salió más aguda de lo normal debido a verse descubierto por su amigo. El otro giró su rostro para mirar aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

-No parecía importarte hace un momento mientras me besabas. -murmuró el castaño mientras se mordía el labio inferior al ver lo adorable que lucía Sirius todo rojo.

-Ya bueno, es que...yo...¿Estás bien? -el pelinegro cambió bruscamente de tema, mirando el cuerpo del chico. Éste a su vez se tapó un poco más con la sábana, más por vergüenza que por frío.

-Sí, solo tengo algún arañazo sin importancia...¿Y tú? Dime que no te dañé, por favor.-le miró con ojos suplicantes mientras se incorporaba y cogía su rostro entre sus manos, examinándolo de cerca. Sirius sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo. Estoy bien, Remu-el pelinegro no pudo acabar la frase, pues los labios del muchacho lo acallaron. Remus lo besó, manteniendo sus manos en el rostro del moreno, demostrándole el miedo que había sentido por la vida del chico en aquel beso. Segundos después se separó de Sirius, el cual aun estaba un poco alucinado.

-Guau...-murmuró el pelinegro en voz baja a causa del beso. El castaño lo miró un tanto avergonzado.

-Tenía miedo de perderte Sirius...y yi no podría...-esta vez fue Sirius el que acalló al otro con un largo y dulce beso, atrayéndole a él agarrándole por la nuca. Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados.

-No me perderás Moony. Nunca. Y yo tampoco a tí. No pienso dejarte caer. -le susurró contra su boca, agarrando su mano con cariño. Remus se sintió un tanto estúpido al sentir como sus ojos se humedecían, pero mandó todo al mismísimo demonio.

-¿Lo prometes? -Sirius le sonrió antes de besar su frente.

-Juro solemnemente no dejarte nunca, Remus John Lupin. Siempre estaré contigo.-Remus sintió como su pecho iba a estallar de pura emoción.

-Siempre es mucho tiempo Sirius.

-Me da igual si es contigo.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse un momento antes de fundirse en un fuerte abrazo, unidos a su vez por un húmedo,dulce y torpe beso. No era el mejor lugar del mundo para un beso. No era la mejor situación para un beso. No era la mejor forma de dar un beso. Pero para ellos fue su mejor beso, pues fue el principio del todo.

* * *

N/A: Este capi es mucho más largo porque no veía la manera de separar la trama en más de un capítulo. Además a mi me encanta cuando leo caps de historias que me gustan de otras personas que son muuuuuuy largos, por lo que intentaré hacer este algo más extenso que los otros. Este cap en especial me parece muuy tierno, por lo que si me he pasado con el azúcar...¡No me pegueis! Salió solo, así de edulcorado y moñas $: Para todo lo demás, Master Card. No, ahora ya sí, dejo de darles la lata. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como disfruté yo escribiéndolo. Si les gustó, no duden en agregar la historia a favoritos, y si son unos amores, me encantaría leer sus comentarios. (: Un beso enorme, Avengirl.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todos los lindos personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. No hago esto por ánimo de lucro, si no para entretenerles a ustedes.

Este fic está enteramente dedicado a Lord Black-Prewett, el cual tuvo el detallazo de dedicarme a su vez, una de sus historias, _Miradas_, la cual os aconsejo fervientemente que leais. Él fue el que me inspiró a dar el paso para escribir este Remus-Sirius que no me animaba a escribir. Va por tí, Lord.Y ahora ya sí...Disfruten. (:

* * *

-Si vuelvo a ver un estúpido trofeo, por Merlín que me tiraré desde la torre de astronomía. -se quejó James Potter saliendo de la gran sala circular repleta de innumerables trofeos y premios, los cuales él y Peter habían limpiado a mano. Todos, y cada uno de ellos. Tal y como la Profesora McGonagall les había dicho. Peter a su lado frunció el ceño mientras caminaba junto a él en dirección a la sala común, para poder dormir un poco. Era domingo y se habían pasado la noche con un trapo en una mano y un trofeo en la otra, además de innumerables maldiciones en los labios, por lo que podían permitirse descansar un buen rato.

-¿Y si resulta que ganamos la copa de las casas? ¿O el torneo de Quidditch? ¿Te tirarás también? -le preguntó el bajito, haciéndole reir.

-Vale, si es por eso no me tiraré. Además, mi querida Lily no podría soportar vivir sin mí. -su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más al pensar en su querida pelirroja. Poco después llegaron hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda. James se paró frente a ella y le dijo la contraseña.

-¡Tarta de chocolate! -y la puerta se abrió, dejándolos pasar. Peter recordó la mucha hambre que tenía al escuchar la contraseña, anotándose mentalmente que después debería hacer una visita secreta a los elfos domésticos de las cocinas. La sala común estaba vacía, pues lo más seguro era que todos los alumnos estuviesen todavía en sus camas. Al pensar en ello, James recordó que la transformación de Remus había tenido lugar el día anterior. Subió a toda prisa las escaleras que conducían hasta la habitación que compartía con el resto de merodeadores en busca de Sirius y Remus. Peter en cambio decidió descandas un poco en el sofá, quedándose dormido al momento.

-¡Chicos!-James se paró en seco al entrar por la puerta, al ver una cabellera pelirroja sentada en una de las camas doseladas.

-Hola James. -Lily Evans, la perfectísima Lily Evans estaba allí sentada, en la cama de Remus junto al susodicho, el cual estaba tapado hasta las orejas por las mantas, con un aspecto algo lamentable.

-Pelirroja, ¿qué haces aquí? -le preguntó extrañado el de cabello chica iba a responder cuando una voz resonó en uno de los extremos de la habitación, entre cuyas penumbras se ocultaba Sirius Black.

-Te la has buscado lista, hermano. La muy jodida ha averiguado ella solita que Moony es el lobito de la caperucita roja. Y ha venido para cuidarle y atiborrarle a chocolate.

Sirius despegó la espalda de la pared, acercándose a los demás.- Y no hacía falta, ya estaba yo para cuidarle.

-Vamos, no seas bobo Black. Sé perfectamente que ninguno de ustedes durmió esta noche. Podrías relajarte por una vez. Yo cuidaré a Remus.-la chica revolvió los claros cabellos del chico lobo, el cual se destapó un poco, mostrando sus sonrojadas mejillas. Sirius a su vez emitió un leve gruñido que provenía más de Canuto que de sí mismo, pero no lo pudo evitar. No le gustaba que tocasen lo que era suyo.

-Estaré bien, Canuto. Duerme un poco. -Remus clavó sus dorados ojos en el pelinegro, el cual se relajó instantáneamente. Con un asentimiento Sirius se quitó la camisa, importándole un absoluto bledo el que la chica siguiese allí. Una vez quedó desnudo de cintura para arriba, se quitó los zapatos. Cuando James ya estaba a punto de decirle un par de cosas a ese impresentable, por desnudarse frente a la que sería la madre de sus hijos, Sirius hizo lo que ninguno esperaba que hiciese. Se metió en la cama de Remus. El castaño lo miró con los ojos desorbitados al sentir como Siirius le pegaba a su pecho. De inmediato sintió el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro.

-Dormiré, pero lo haré aquí. Y no pretendas echarme por que no me pienso mover. Ah, y otra cosa más. James, Evans, deberíais de saber que Remus es mío. Estamos saliendo. Y ahora, si me lo permitís, voy a dormir. Y no quiero que me molesten con sus preguntas. -dicho esto, y dejando boquiabiertos a los otros tres, el moreno cerró los ojos y se pegó más a Remus, en clara actitud de ponerse a dormir. La cara de James era todo un verdadero poema. Miró a Remus, el cual tenía las mejillas tan rojas que parecía que se las hubiesen pintado. Lily mantenía sus verdes ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Estás saliendo con Black? - la chica sonrió al lobo, el cual solo asintió, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano avergonzado.

-¿Desde cuándo? -le preguntó a su vez James. Remus le miró. James lucía enojado, y no faltaba más. Dos de sus tres mejores amigos le habían ocultado que estaban saliendo juntos. No le importaba si eran pareja, si eran del mismo sexo o si planeaban tener juntos una camada de cachorros. Lo que le dolía era que no se lo hubiesen dicho de primer momento.

-No te enfades, Jimmy. Fue esta mañana, después de la transformación. Sabes que no te ocultaríamos algo así. -Lily dirigió sus brillantes ojos a Sirius, el cual dormía profundamente abrazado a Remus, el cual ahora le acariciaba el cabello con ternura.

-¿Y cómo sucedió? ¿Que os dijisteis? Cuéntame, Remsie.- la ilusión e interés de la pelirroja acerca del tema lo hizo reír.

-Pues no sé...Simplemente nos besamos y...-el de gafas lo interrumpió.

-¿Os besasteis? -Lily lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tú que crees que hacen las parejas? Pues claro que se besaron...-la chica giró el rostro para mirar a Remus.- ¿Y cómo fue? -el castaño se mordió el labio inferior. Puto Sirius...Lo había dejado solo con aquel par de cotillas.

-Mejor te lo cuento otro día, ¿vale? Estoy cansado Lily. -y a decir verdad era cierto. Estaba echo polvo, y la calidez del cuerpo de sirius no ayudaba para nada en mantener los ojos abiertos. La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, un tanto apenada de no poder conocer más detalles acerca de lo sucedido entre su mejor amigo y Black. La muchacha se levantó de la cama, colocándose junto a James, quien no apartaba la mirada de la chica. La hermosura de su pelirroja era mucho más entretenida de contemplar que la estampa de ver a Sirius junto a su nuevo chico. La joven solo sonrió y agarró del brazo al moreno, el cual la miró sorprendido.

-Vayamos a conseguirles un buen desayuno a estos dos. Luego nos vemos Remus. -la chica se despidió con un gesto de la mano, sacándolos a ambos fuera. Y aunque James tenía un sueño de los mil demonios, siguió a la pelirroja. Poco le importaba dormir si seguía agarrado del brazo de Lily.

Una vez cerrada la puerta del dormitorio, Remus suspiró aliviado. Lily era su mejor amiga y siempre le contaba todo. Pero hacerlo con James al lado...Era otro cantar. No es que no confiase en James, pero le daba más vergüenza que si solo hablase con Lily. Giró el torso para quedar tumbado de lado y así poder mirar a su novio, el cual dormía enroscado a él. Pasó sus largos dedos por el cabello oscuro del Black, en un tierno gesto. A su vez, el pelinegro abrió levemente los ojos.

-¿Ya se han ido? -susurró Sirius, sobresaltando al chico.

-S-sí.-el moreno sonrió y besó suavemente a Remus, el cual atrapó el rostro del animago entre sus manos. Al separarse, la sonrisa de Sirius chocó contra su boca.

-Mejor. No necesito a nadie para cuidarte. Basto únicamente yo. -y algo en la sonrisa que le dedicó Sirius le dijo que así era. Que no debía temer nada si el moreno estaba junto a él.

-No me digas que eres un chucho celoso, Sirius Black...-bromeó Remus acariciando el rostro del pelinegro, el cual le dedicó una torcida sonrisa perruna.

-Y a mucha honra, señorito Lupin.- dijo antes de fundirse en un largo y cálido beso.

* * *

N/A: Es tarde, ando super dormida, pero quise escribir el capítulo, porque sabía que si no me quedaría con las ganas, y pues como que no. No me odien si está algo mal escrito, o merezco algún tomatazo/lechugazo, como ya dije antes, es tarde y ando cansadita. Espero les guste. Ya se que es corto, pero prometo escribir el próximo más extenso. Bueno, ya no les robo más tiempo. Si les gustó dejen un review plis, que no saben la ilusión que me hace, y los ánimos que me dan para seguir escribiendo. Un beso, Avengirl (:


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todos los lindos personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. No hago esto por ánimo de lucro, si no para entretenerles a ustedes.

Este fic está enteramente dedicado a Lord Black-Prewett, el cual tuvo el detallazo de dedicarme a su vez, una de sus historias, _Miradas_, la cual os aconsejo fervientemente que leais. Él fue el que me inspiró a dar el paso para escribir este Remus-Sirius que no me animaba a escribir. Va por tí, Lord. Y ahora ya sí...Disfruten. (:

* * *

-Sirius no es un objeto, no es un objeto...No es únicamente tuyo, Remus, no puedes controlar que otra gente se relacione con él...Ni que hablen con él...Ni que esa puta de Emily esté coqueteando con él como si nada. -se decía Remus a sí mismo mientras devoraba su comida bruscamente. Lily a su vez lo miraba un tanto extrañada por la actitud que su amigo tenía en esos momentos. Y James se mordía fuertemente el labio inferior en un titánico intento de no reírse por si el lobito acababa mordiéndole a él. ¿El porqué del enojo de Remus se encontraba a las puertas del gran comedor. Era baja, delgada, de piel clara, pelo oscuro y bonitos ojos verdes. Le había parecido una chica encantadora, hasta que aquella mañana se fijó en como desplegaba todo su arsenal de encantos con SU novio. Dejó el tenedor suspirando, agarrándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Odiaba sentirse así de celoso. Él nunca había sido un chico posesivo, es más, de los cuatro merodeadores él que más compartía, ya fuera chocolate, sabiduría a la hora de hacer los deberes, o simples comics. Pero eso había cambiado cuando empezó a salir con Sirius. No era que se hubiese vuelto un celoso acaparador de su pareja como otros alumnos del colegio, simplemente era que le molestaba un poquito ver como las chicas literalmente se lanzaban a los brazos de sirius. Bueno, un poquito bastante. Pero fiel a su anterior manera de ser, se había mantenido bajo control durante toda la semana que llevaban saliendo juntos Sirius y él. Luchaba contra las ganas de besar a su novio frente a cada una de las admiradoras que coqueteaban descaradamente con él. Y es que mantener en secreto su relación estaba siendo una tarea un tanto ardua de realizar. Habían pactado por el momento mantener su relación en la intimidad por miedo a que les cambiasen de habitaciones, y porque Remus no estaba preparado aún para afirmar ante todo Hogwarts que era homosexual. A Sirius le daba igual, con la alta reputación que tenía le importaba lo más mínimo el qué dijesen sobre él; pero Remus era otro cantar. Con su personalidad más tímida que la de su chico, aun no se sentía preparado, aun cuando la homosexualidad no estaba mal vista en el colegio. Llamar la atención nunca había sido de sus cosas preferidas en la vida.

-Hm, Lunático, como sigas así, partirás la cuchara...-la voz de James lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Bajó la mirada hasta su mano derecha, la cual agarraba fuertemente una chuchara medio doblada por el agarre. La soltó al instante sintiéndose enrojecer violentamente. James rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, Canuto sabe lo que hace, le dará largas a esa chica. No tienes que estar preocupado. -Lily sonrió mirando hacia la chica la cual se había acercado un poco más al moreno, el cual había retrocedido un tanto.

-Yo creo que la que debería de estar preocupada es Emily si se topa con Remus a solas...-el susodicho empujó levemente a su amiga, la cual se echó a reír ante el gesto.

Poco después llegó hasta ellos un sonriente Sirius, el cual se sentó junto a Remus, no sin antes revolverle el pelo a modo de saludo.

-Hola chicos. Madmoiselle Evans. -el chico saludó al resto de compañeros al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a llenar su plato de todo tipo de comida. Remus no sabía dónde narices metía tanta comida si luego tenía ese cuerpazo...

-Black. -le correspondió al saludo Lily mientras volvía a centrarse en su libro de Aritmancia. James la miraba embelesado y Peter...Peter simplemente engullía todo loque podía unos asientos más allá, enfrascado en una partida de ajedrez mágico con John Abott.

-¿Cuál es el plan para esta noche entonces, chicos?-susurró Sirius en voz más baja para que únicamente los merodeadores pudiesen escucharle. El rostro de James se iluminó mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa para que los otros dos lo pudiesen escuchar perfectamente.

-El mapa ya casi está terminado, solo nos queda el ala este y podremos acabarlo. El plan es, cojer la capa y a medianoche escabullirnos hasta allí y ver que nos falta por dibujar. -Remus frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Por esa zona está el despacho de la profesora McGonagall...Como nos pille podemos darnos por muertos.

-A veces eres tan exagerado Moony...-rió Sirius. -Además, Minnie me ama, no creo que me castigue.

-A tí no se si te amará o no, pero a nosotros no lo hace y podría caernos una buena. -le rebatió Remus pinchándole con el dedo índice en el brazo.

-Claro que no te ama, no se lo permito, tú eres mío Rem. -concluyó Sirius muy cerca de su oído para que el lobo fuese el único que pudiese oirle. Rojo a más no poder, Remus miró a James.

-¿A que hora dijiste? -la sonrisa del de gafas se ensanchó. Lily observaba atenta a los chicos, no pudiendo esconder su curiosidad.

-¿Qué pensáis hacer a medianoche?-intervino la pelirroja, para sorpresa de los merodeadores.

-Bueno, esto...Asuntos de chicos, mi querida Lily. -le contestó el de gafas, con la sonrisa más atractiva que pudo poner. La chica solo rodó los ojos y centró su atención en su amigo Remus.

-Escuché algo sobre un mapa.

-Eres un poco cotilla eh, pelirroja. -le soltó Sirius, ganándose un codazo en las costillas por parte de su novio.

-Si prometes no contárselo a nadie te lo contaremos. ¿Trato hecho?-James alzó la mano para que la chica se la estrechase.

-Trato hecho.-una vez finalizado el pacto le contaron a la pelirroja todo el plan, así como todo lo referido al mapa. Omitiendo por supuesto que la idea surgió una noche de luna llena.

Una vez zanjado el asunto, y de que Lily los ssorprendiese a todos queriéndose unir aquella noche, se marcharon a sus respectivas clases. En el caso de Lily y Remus, Runas Antiguas, clase que no compartían con el resto de los chicos, que cursaban cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Sentados ya en sus mesas, Lily miró a Remus un tanto nerviosa mientras se mordía el labio.

-Psst. Rem, ¿puedo confiar en que me guardes un secreto? -Remus a su lado asintió, disimulando ante la profesora que se paseaba de un lado para otro murmurando las definiciones de los ejercicios.

-Claro Lily, se guardar bien los secretos, créeme.

-Pues...Yo...Es que creo que me gusta James...Y no sé que hacer. -el chico la miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿Que te gusta James?

o te van a oír tonto. -Lily miró hacia la profesora la cual dictaba ajena a la conversación.

-Lo siento...¿Por eso quieres venir con nosotros esta noche? ¿Para estar con él?

-Bueno...Sí, y no...No sé. -Remus sonrió al ver el rostro sonrojado de la chica.

-Tranquila, entiendo como te sientes, antes estaba igual que tú.-la chica le cogió de la mano en señal de cariño y agradecimiento por la comprensión.

-Que ironía que tú y yo, los únicos con sentido común hallamos acabado perdiendo la cabeza por los dos chicos más gamberros de la escuela... -ambos rieron, ganándose una reprimenda por parte de la profesora.

La clase transcurrió velozmente hasta que llegó el momento de cambiar de aula. Ambos chicos caminaban hacia la clase de pociones cuando Remus vio a Sirius, de espaldas en el pasillo contiguo al aula.

-Ve a clase, ahora te alcanzo. -le dijo a su amiga, la cual asintió y siguió caminando. Remus por su parte se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que Sirius hablaba con una chica que le resultaba familiar. Se ocultó tras una columna, sabiendo que espiarlos estaba mal, pero no le importaba demasiado en ese momento.

-Lo siento, pero ya te he dicho esta mañana que no quiero nada contigo. -la voz de Sirius sonaba aburrida, mientras que la de la chica suplicante y ansiosa.

-Oh vamos, sé que no tienes novia actualmente, y yo no te pido la luna, solo algún que otro encuentro, ya sabes...- Remus se mordió el labio para no gruñir al oír a la odiosa muchacha.

-Mira, eres muy guapa, y te agradezco que te hayas fijado en mí, pero no quiero nada.

-Vamos pequeño, te lo pasarás bien...- Y ZÁS. Remus se hartó. Salió de detrás de la columna y caminó hasta la pareja, situándose junto a su novio frente a Emily, la cual le miró sorprendida.

-¿No lo has oído? No le interesas. -le encaró el chico, observando como ella cambiaba su sorpresa a indignación. Remus estaba controlándose lo máximo que podía para no saltarle a la yugular a la tipeja esa que quería tocar a su chico. Su parte animal simplemente no permitiría que tocasen lo que le pertenecía.

-Mira pobretón, tu no tienes nada que ver entre Sirius y yo, así que por qué no te vas, y nos dejas...-Emily no pudo acabar la frase porque se vio interrumpida por la risa de Remus.

-¿Ah no? -dicho esto agarró el rostro del sorprendido de Sirius y lo besó intensamente frente a una anonadada Emily, la cual, enrojecida de furia salió a paso rápido de allí, murmurando cosas "como estúpido empollón que se cree mejor que yo"... Una vez estuvo seguro de que estaban solos soltó a Sirius.

-Gu-a-uh...-dijo el moreno sin poderselo creer todavía. -¿qué fue eso, Remmie? -el castaño, ahora sin su valentía de antes agachó la mirada avergonzado.

-Bueno...Estaba protegiendo lo que es mío...-Sirius soltó una carcajada y volvió a besarle, con la misma intensidad de antes, agarrandole por la cintura mientras lo pegaba a él.

-Osea, ¿que eres de los que marcan territorio?-le preguntó mientras se separaba escasos centímetros de su boca.

-Podría decirse que sí...Aunque solo si se pasan de la raya, como esa tía...-Sirius lo miró con curiosidad, observando sus ojos.

-Sí, era una pesada...-murmuró mientras miraba pensativo sus ojos- ¿Sabes? Cuando estás celoso tus ojos se vuelven un poco amarillos, Moony, como cuando te transformas...-le comentó Sirius, embelesado con el cambio de color.

-¿Enserio?-el moreno asintió.

-Sí...Eso significa que te me pones además de celoso, salvaje. Grrr...-bromeó el moreno ganándose un empujón del castaño.

-Idiota...-rió Remus.-Anda, vamos a pociones o el profesor nos castigará por llegar tarde.

-Esta bien, no quiero que tu lobo interior saque los colmillos otra vez...

-¡Sirius!

Dicho eso el moreno echó a correr, escapando de las manos de su novio el cual intentaba atraparle para tal vez estrangularle.

* * *

N/A: Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero estuve con los exámenes finales. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo aunque haya sido cortito. Prometo que en el siguiente escribiré más y mejor. Si les ha gustado dejen sus reviews, y si no les gustó también jaja. Un abrazo enoooorme, Avengirl. (:


	6. Chapter 6

-Si...Sirius, no creo que esto sea buena idea...-el chico lobo se mordió el labio algo asustado, observando el artefacto que tenía el moreno en sus manos. Este a su vez soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver la expresión de su novio. Simplemente adorable.

- Vamos Moony, compláceme...-Remus se removió incómodo mientras se retorcía las manos mirando a Sirius, el cual le dedicaba su mejor carita de cachorro apaleado.

-Está bien...Pero tendrás que comprarme mucho chocolate después de esto...-la sonrisa de Sirius se iluminó antes de perderse en los labios de Remus en su beso de agradecimiento.

-Todo Honeydukes si hace falta. -le dijo Sirius antes de pasarle al chico la escoba, la cual cogió como si de un artefacto explosivo se tratase.-Venga, a qué esperas, ¡móntate!-le apremió el moreno mientras Remus se montaba. Al momento Sirius se subió en la escoba detrás de él.

-Espera...¿Tú irás detrás?-la voz de Remus sonó una octava más aguda de lo normal debido al pánico que le producía la idea de estrellarlos contra el suelo por su culpa.

-Por supuesto, si no no aprenderás como es debido.- el chico se pegó a su espalda, rodeando su cintura con los brazos, cosa que lo puso aún más nervioso todavía.

-Pero yo ya aprendí a volar en primero, no necesito más lecciones Canuto...-Sirius colocó su barbilla encima del hombro de Remus, junto a su cuello, comenzando a besarlo suavemente mientras hablaba.

-Tanto tú como yo sabemos que apenas sabías despegarte del suelo y volar un par de metros Lunático. Necesitas más práctica.-y dicho eso Sirius pegó una patada al suelo, ordenando a la escoba que alzase el vuelo. Remus a su vez agarró con mayor fuerza el mango de la escoba, con miedo a perder el equilibrio y caerse.

-¡Me era más que suficiente!- medio gritó Remus, alterado, pues la escoba ascendía y ascendía mientras que su estúpido novio no hacía absolutamente nada.

-Tranquilo Moony, no nos vamos a caer. Te lo prometo.-le dijo mientras acariciaba su cintura, paseano su otra mano por el pecho del chico, el cual parecía estar a punto de hiperventilar.-Solo quiero que tengas confianza a la hora de volar en escoba.

-Sirius, soy medio lobo, un maldito animal terrestre a más no poder. No puedes pedirme que tenga confianza en algo que me aleja a veinte metros del maldito suelo. -gimoteó el licántropo, sorprendiendo al muchacho que nunca lo había oído utilizar ese mal lenguaje. Volvió a besarle el cuello, esta vez cerca de la oreja, consiguiendo que el chico se relajase un poco y suspirase.

-Solo un par de vueltas, nada más. ¿Vale? -el asentimiento del chico le hizo sonreir.-Bien, afloja un poco el mango o acabarás partiéndolo tigre, y entonces si que nos daremos una buena. -Sirius rió cuando el otro, todo rojo soltó un poco su agarre.

-¿Así?-el chico dio un respingo al sentir la mano de Sirius rozar su pierna, demasiado cerca de su entrepierna.-¡Sirius!

-Shh, tranquilo Lunático, lo estás haciendo genial.-el moreno le felicitó mientras seguía acariciando la pierna del chico, el cual cada vez se ponía más nervioso, no tanto por el viaje en escoba si no por las indiscretas caricias de su novio.

-Canuto...-el de pelo castaño se mordió el labio para no gemir suavemente ante el roce de los nudillos de Sirius contra su entrepierna.-Creo que no es seguro...Hacer esto aquí.

Sirius rió cuando la escoba tembló al mismo tiempo que Remus, quien comenzaba a excitarse con sus caricias. Sujetó el mango de la escoba, tomando su control sin dejar de tocar a Remus por encima de la ropa. El chico apoyó su espalda contra el pecho del moreno, dejándose llevar por una vez por las sensaciones que le brindaba Sirius. El moreno aprovechó para acercarse al oído de su novio y morderle la oreja suavemente.

-¿Porqué no...descendemos y vamos a los dormitorios? Ahora no habrá nadie...-Sirius sonrió aun más cuando Remus jadeó asintiendo ante la idea. Acro seguido Sirius manejó la escoba para acabar aterrizando cerca del acceso más próximo a las escaleras, el patio de transformaciones, aquel en el que casi se dieron su primer beso. Bajaron de la escoba y no pudo evitar una carcajada cuando Remus se tapó la entrepierna lo máximo que era posible con su túnica,comenzando a caminar hacia la gran escalera en dirección a sus habitaciones. A su vez el lobo le fulminó con la mirada por su risa, molesto.

-Eres un cabrón, Sirius. Y tú eres el culpable de que este...Ya sabes, así. -murmuró mientras se señalaba lo que debía ser la entrepierna bajo la túnica.

-Tranquilo Moony, yo me encargaré de ello en cuanto lleguemos a la habitación.

Caminaron, Sirius divertido y Remus excitado y enojado por ser el objeto de la burla sde su novio hasta los dormitorios. Estaban a punto de atravesar el retrato de la dama gorda cuando se toparon de Bruces con James, Peter y Lily, la cual iba discutiendo con el de gafas, y parecía realmente enojada.

-¡Que vaya a acompañaros, no significa que vaya a salir contigo, Potter! -le chilló Lily a James justo antes de alejarse de los chicos, agarrando del brazo a Remus y llevándoselo con ella en la dirección opuesta.

-¡EVANS! ¡Que Remus y yo ibamos a...!-Sirius se quedó gritando al pasillo vacio, pues Lily ya se había llevado a Remus hacia el Gran Comedor, para según Sirius, secuestrarle durante toda la cena.

-¿Qué cojones le has hecho a la pelirroja James? -Sirius fulminó a su mejor amigo con la mirada, controlándose para no meterle un puñetazo.- Se ha llevado a mi Moony...-añadió el moreno, poniendo ojos de cachorrito apaleado y abandonado.

-Solo le pregunté qué nombre prefería para nuestros hijos, yo estoy abierto a todas las opciones, menos a Severus, ese nombre es horrendo...-comentó el de gafas revolviéndose aún más su ya de por sí revuelto cabello. Sirius le miró con ojos como platos.

-¿He perdido la oportunidad de pervertir a Moony por eso? ¿Pero tú eres tonto o qué, Cornamenta? Incluso yo sé que eso no se lo puedes decir a una tía. ¡Incluso Peter lo sabe y no liga nunca!

-Oye...-replicó Peter ofendido mientras marchaban hacia el Gran Comedor.

-Jo, lo siento Canuto, no pensé que se enfadaría tanto...-contestó apenado James mientras entraban por las grandes puertas, sentandose en sus habituales sitios. Sirius a su vez miró apenado a su novio, el cual escuchaba a una muy enfadada Lily, unos cuantos bancos más alejados de ellos.

-Hm, no es tu novia, te odia, le caes mal...Y tu vas y le preguntas qué nombre le agradaría para vuestros niños...Definitivamente eres tonto. -sentenció Sirius, mientras llenaba suplato de comida.-Y por tu culpa ha secuestrado a Remus...Te parecerá bonito.-James sonrió.

-¿Y porqué te enfadas tanto, Canuto? ¿Que pensabais hacer?-le preguntó mientras le pinchaba el costado con el dedo índice para sonsacarle la información.

-Sí, ¿y porqué Remus no se quita la túnica? Aquí hace bastante calor...-añadió Peter al ver como el susodicho se tapaba con la túnica aun más, aun haciendo el calor que hacía.

-Pues...Porque Remus...¿Y a vosotros que cojones os importa? Metomentodos...-y no dijo una sola palabra más durante al menos...cinco minutos, lo que era un récord para el muchacho.

-Bueno, dado que Canuto se ha picado y no quiere hablar, tendremos que planear la salida de esta noche sin él, Pete.-el rubio regordete asintió, devorando la comida de su plato.

-¿Al final quienes iremos? Porque no creo que despues de esto Lily quiera ir contigo James...-le comentó de gafas se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, supongo que acabaremos yendo los merodeadores solos, como debe ser. Únicamente queda por trazar el ala este, asi que nos la dividiremos. Yo iré con Remus y tu Sirius irás con Peter.

-¡Eh! ¿Porqué no puedo ir con Moony? -se quejó el moreno, rompiendo su corto silencio.

-Porque seguramente te lo llevarás a alguna otra parte a hacerle cosas guarras y no acabareis el trabajo. No por que Remus no quiera, si no por que todos sabemos que cuando pones esa estúpida carita de cachorro no se te resiste. Asi que para prevenir escaqueos, yo iré con Remus y Peter contigo.

-No es justo, ¿como sabes que me iba a escaquear?

-Te conozco como si fueses mi hermano, Sirius, a mi no me engañas.-finalizó Potter, señalándole con el muslito de pollo que mordisqueaba escasos segundos antes.

Cuando terminaron de cenar salieron del comedor, no sin antes encontrarse con Lily y Remus a las puertas de este.

-¿Entonces que pensais hacer esta noche? -preguntó la pelirroja a los otros tres merodeadores. James la miró sin poder ocultar su asombro.

-¿Al final vienes con nosotros?-la chica frunció el ceño mirándole como si fuese no menos que estúpido.

-Por supuesto Potter. Además, soy una de las prefectas de Gryffindor, no puedo dejar que una panda de alumnos como vosotros vague por el castillo a altas horas de la noche sin supervisión alguna. -añadió, utilizando un tono sabiondo el cual resultó gracioso para Sirius.

-¿Nos vas a acompañar para que no nos hagamos pupa? Para eso ya tenemos a Remus que también es prefecto.

-Oye...No solo os vigilo, so burro. -le rebatió el chico lobo algo ofendido.

-Ya lo sé amor...-Sirius rodeó a Remus por detrás, abrazándolo, haciendo que el más bajo se sonrojase por su cercanía. No habían hablado acerca del tema de mostrar señales de afecto y cariño en público, pero después del incidente con la repelente de Emily, a Remus le daba igual que los viesen.

-Bueno, no importa. De todas maneras pienso ir con vosotros.-añadió la muchacha. James a su vez sonrió a más no poder.

-Oh, eso es que no puedes permanecer separada de mí. Lo nuestro está escrito, mi querida Lily. ¡Sal conmigo!-los otros tres chicos se taparon el rostro.

-Allá vamos otra vez...-murmuró Sirius entre dientes.

-¡ERES INSOPORTABLE, JAMES POTTER! - y dicho eso, echó a andar hacia la sala común, dejando esta vez a su mejor amigo en brazos de su novio, para alegría del animago.

-Menos mal, no te ha secuestrado de nuevo esa arpía...-Remus le propinó un suave codazo en el estómago a Sirius, el cual protestó.

-Sirius Orión Black, no seas cruel. Lily es mi amiga.

-Para envidia de James. -el pobre de James miraba el sitio por el cual se había marchado su querida pelirroja con cara de cordero degollado.

-¿Pero porqué me odia? -murmuró levantando los brazos en el aire.

-Hm...Eso será que insistes poco, igual deverías darle más la brasa...-ironizó Black, ganándose un puñetazo en el brazo por parte de su casi hermano James.

-¡Eh! ¿Porqué me pegais todos? -James echó a andar y el resto de merodeadores le siguieron.

-Creo que es porque a veces eres demasiado sincero cariño...-rió Remus mientras caminaba junto a él.

-¿Habeis oído eso? ¡Me ha llamado cariño! Oh, Remsie, Remsie, me haces tan feliz, me dices unas cosas, ¡taaaaaan bonitas!...-bromeó Sirius, cantando y saltando alrededor de un muy avergonzado Remus.

-Estúpido Black...No pienso hablarte de modo cariñoso nunca más.-le espetó Remus, todo rojo mientras aceleraba el paso lo suficiente como para adelantarles y llegar antes a la sala común.

-¡Pero Moony! ¡Que era broma!-gritó Sirius, siendo parado por James.

-Déjalo, sabes como es, ahora solo conseguirás que se enoje más y que te muerda.-rió el de gafas, diciendole a la dama gorda la contraseña para luego pasar a través del hueco.

-Habló el que no deja en paz a la pelirroja...-James se encogió se hombros.

-Ya, pero me ama, lo sé...-murmuró con voz soñadora, repantingándose en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea.

-Más quisieras...-Sirius a su vez se tumbó cual largo era en el sillón tras haber espantado a un par de críos de primero con un leve gruñido, más propio de Canuto que de sí mismo. Peter se sentó en el sillón que quedaba, al otro lado del sofá.

-Ais, las parejas...Que complicadas son...A veces no las consigo entender...- suspiró James quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas con el borde de la camisa.

-Pero si tú no tienes pareja, Jamie...-le dijo Peter, haciendo estallar a Sirius en una gran carcajada.

-¡Eso es lo que más le cuesta entender, Pete! -carcajeó Black, ganándose un cojinazo por parte de James, el cual no pudo detener las burlas del moreno hasta que los otros dos muchachos que los acompañarían aquella noche bajasen a su encuentro a la hora establecida.

* * *

N/A: Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn. ¿Que pasará? ¿Logrará Sirius su propósito, y hacer, como dice James, cosas guarras con nuestro adorable Remus? ¿O la querida Lily secuestrará de nuevo a Moony dejando a Canuto con las ganas? Dejad un review con vuestra opinión y lo que pensais que pasará. Por cierto, sé que en este fic, mezclo los apodos de nuestros queridos merodeadores, tanto en inglés como en español. Lo que pasa es que adoro el mote de Moony, pero el de los demás me gustan en español, por lo que los mezclo. Espero que no os moleste eso. Otro detalle es que...¡ACABÉ EL CURSO! Y me gradué, por lo que acabé todos los exámenes, lo que me dará más tiempo para seguir escribiendo. Además cuento con una super colega que me aconseja en qué lios puedo meter a mis adorables chicos, con lo que escribiré más a menudo y con nuevas ideas. Asi que deja un review de esos que me encantan si te ha gustado el fic, y si no te ha gustado, deja otro, que las críticas constructivas nunca son malas. Y...Un besazo y un abrazote,y dejando ya de dar por culo...Un saludo, Avengirl.


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Porqué no puedo ir yo con Remus?- preguntó Lily a los merodeadores sentada frente a la chimenea, momentos antes de partir a la escapada nocturna por los pasillos de la escuela.

-Porque Remus es mío, y tú ya te lo robaste antes. Acaparadora.-le contestó Sirius, con el ceño fruncido, apretando más contra sí a Remus, el cual estaba sentado en su regazo puesto que el resto de asientos estaban ocupados.

-No, si tú tampoco vas a ir con Remus. -le contestó James mientras guardaba algunos trozos de pergamino en el bolsillo de su túnica, para anotar lo que les faltase una vez estuviesen allí. A Sirius se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Es que no iba a poder tener un pequeño rato a solas consu novio aquella noche?

-¿Pero porqué? Claro, como tu no ligas con la pelirroja, vienes jodiendo a los que si tenemos pareja. Que ruin por tu parte, Jamie, no me esperaba esto de tí...-Sirius le dedicó una mirada de un totalmente fingido desprecio y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Remus, haciéndole colocar su espalda en el pecho de este.

-No seas reina del drama Sirius, que no te pega. -rió James.-Además, no te quejes, ya te lo dije antes. Si Remus va contigo, acabareis no haciendo nada. Asi que...Yo iré con Remus y tú, Sirius, irás con Lily y con Pete.-en cuanto dejó de hablar, se formó un tumulto de voces y gritos alrededor de James.

-¿¡Con Black!?-gritó Lily.

-¿¡Con Evans!?-gritó Sirius al mismo tiempo que la muchacha, mirando ambos enojados a James. Peter simplemente rezó por sobrevivir a aquella noche. Juntar a Sirius y a Lily no era muy buena idea, y a él no le apetecía en absoluto estar en medio de todo eso.

-Sí, y no se hable más. -Remus a su vez se acercó a su amigo para susurrarle al oído para que no les escuchasen los demás.

-Jamie, ¿no crees que acabarán matándose o algo...?-el de gafas rió.

-Bueno, si se matan...Que se maten. Se lo merecen por pesados. Además, no creo que sean capaces de alzar mucho la voz, después de todo, el despacho de Minnie está casi al lado. Esto les enseñará a no ser tan caprichosos. Además, me supongo que tu agradecerás algo de espacio sin ellos, ¿no?

El de pelo castaño miró a sus amigos, los cuales seguían discutiendo tras él y asintió a James, sonriendo.

-Bueno, un poco sí, la verdad.

-Pues ya esta. ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! ¿Queréis dejarlo ya? Iréis juntos, sí o sí. No me hagais utilizar un imperio sobre vosotros dos para que os calléis. -concluyó, amenazándoles con su varita. Rato después se encontraban divididos según el plan. James caminaba junto a Remus bajo la capa invisible del otro, anotando las medidas de los pasillos y sus posibles salidas, escondrijos y pasadizos secretos. A su vez, Sirius, Lily y Peter anotaban todos los detalles necesarios del otro tramo de la zona, cubiertos con uno de los mejores hechizos de camuflaje que Remus había podido realizar. No los volvía invisibles, pero sí más difíciles de ver si no prestabas atención. Precisamente eso le estaba recordando Sirius a Lily mientras anotaban las últimas cosas que necesitaban.

-Es mejor que te calles Evans, no nos pueden ver bien, pero no están sordos, joder. -le reprendió Sirius de nuevo, al ver que la chica no hacía más que protestar.

-Es que yo no debería estar aquí contigo, Black...-se reprendió más a si misma por aquella escapada que al chico- Podrían expulsarnos por esto...-murmuró ella, chistando la lengua mientras se retorcía las manos, temerosa de que fuesen pillados por algún profesor.

-Por favor, pelirroja, tanto tú como yo sabemos que no se expulsa a nadie por andar por los pasillos de madrugada. No seas exagerada...Como se nota que nunca rompes las normas...-el moreno rodó los ojos, riendo levemente junto a Peter, que le apoyaba.

-Porque no necesito hacerlo. No soy como tú.-le contestó ella.

-¿Atractivo, sexy, rico y galán? Además de inteligente y perfecto, por supuesto.-recitó Sirius mientras caminaban de vuelta ya a las habitaciones.

-No olvides modesto. Se ve que la modestia es tu mayor don.-ironizó la chica, bufando mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Oye.-se quejó el moreno.-No hace falta ser modesto para ver que todo lo que dije antes era cierto. Pregúntaselo a Remus.

-Oh vamos, Remus es tu novio. No vale. Además, sé perfectamente que estaría de mi lado, no eres perfecto Black. -le dijo la chica, sonriendo de lado.

-Cierto, para mi desgracia provengo de una apestosa familia racista en lo referido a la pureza de sangre, a una estirpe de encantadores magos oscuros a los que les encantaria conocerte. Excepto por esos detallitos nimios, yo diría que sí lo soy.-concluyó el chico. A su vez Peter los miraba sin saber muy bien que hacer. Maldijo a James por ponerlo en aquella situación. Un fuego cruzado en una batalla campal hubiese sido algo más agradable que aquello, sin duda.

-No sé que ve Remus en tí la verdad...-la chica susurró la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, la cual apartó su retrato del hueco por el que más tarde pasaron los tres, entrando en la completamente vacía sala común.

-Tú no conoces a Remus como lo hago yo. No sabes casi nada de él.-le contestó algo enojado Sirius, de espaldas al retrato, sin notar como este se habría y dejaba entrar a los invisibles James y Remus en la sala. Solo Peter se dio cuenta del detalle. Sirius sin embargo seguía hablándole a la pelirroja.

-Solo llevas siendo su amiga unos dos años, quizá algo más. Yo he estado con él desde el primer día. Fui yo quien ayudó a ese débil chico a subir su baúl al tren. Fui yo quien estuvo a su lado en segundo curso cuando murió su madre. Soy yo el que se interesa y preocupa por él cuando está triste. El que se esfuerza por sacarle de los libros de vez en cuando para que se divierta. Quien pone todo su empeño en que sonría porque es tan tímido que apenas lo hace. Fuimos nosotros los que le apoyamos y estuvimos con él en tercero cuando...-Peter al ver que Sirius iba a meter la pata revelando como descubrieron el secreto de la licantropía de Remus, decidió intervenir.

-Cuando enfermó de gripe muy gravemente.-Sirius salió del trance y miró a Peter agradecido de haberle salvado el pellejo.

-Siento haber dicho eso tan horrible Sirius. -se disculpó Lily cabizbaja, mirando sus manos las cuales tenía entrelazadas.-No hay duda de que quieres mucho a Remus. Perdona lo que dije, estaba enfadada y no pensé.

-No pasa nada.-la chica alzó el rostro, arrepentida y a la vez sorprendida al escuchar el tono divertido de la voz de Sirus.- Hacía mucho que no discutía con nadie, y está bien que de vez en cuando alguien me baje de la nube y me recuerde que no soy Merlín ni nada por el estilo.

De repente la voz de James resonó en el lugar, al mismo tiempo que sonaban unas cuantas palmadas a modo de aplauso.

-Ooooooooooooh, me vais a hacer llorar tíos..._Siriuscito_, no sabía que eras tan tierno y sentimental...-rió James mientras se destapaba a sí mismo y a Remus, echando la capa a un lado, sobresaltando a Lily, que no tenía ni idea de que Potter tuviese en su poder un objeto tan impresionante.

-Serás cabrón, ¿lo oísteis todo? -Remus, el cual estaba junto a James asintió, algo avergonzado por el cariño que las palabras de Sirius habían destilado hacía unos momentos antes. Fue entonces cuando le tocó a Sirius el momento de sonrojarse.

-Sep. A ver cuando me dices a mí cosas tan bonitas hermano. -le dijo riendo James, pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros en gesto cariñoso. El otro le empujó, riendo también. Lily, ya más aliviada al no verse sola con Black y Peter, y al no sentirse presionada por las puyas de Sirius sonrió también.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos todos a descansar. Mañana es Sábado, asi que podremos terminar el mapa entonces. Me voy a la cama , que estoy reventado y mañana tenemos entrenamiento de quiditch. Nos vemos arriba chicos. Señorita Evans. -y tras hacerle una reverencia a la pelirroja James subió las escaleras hasta los dormitorios, no sin antes recoger su capa del suelo. Peter no tardó mucho más en seguirlo, puesto que apenas había dormido la noche anterior por acabar un trabajo de aritmancia. Tras ellos Lily murmuró un "Hasta mañana, que paséis buena noche" y se escabulló a su habitación. Cuando Sirius comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, la mano de Remus agarrando la suya le impidió seguir avanzando.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento, Sirius?- el susodicho frunció el ceño levemente al no saber qué quería su novio, pero se tranquilizó al ver su tímida sonrisa.

-Por supuesto Moony.-y sin soltarse las manos fueron hasta el sofá frente a la chimenea, donde se sentaron uno frente al otro.

-¿Y bien, de qué querías hablar, Rem?-le preguntó el moreno mientras acariciaba la palma del otro con su pulgar en una suave caricia.

-Yo...Nunca te he agradecido como es debido todo lo que has hecho por mí. Todo lo que vosotros tres habéis hecho, sobre todo tú. Siempre me has cuidado y protegido y no te importó que yo fuese un hombre lobo y...-el chico no pudo seguir por que fue interrumpido por Sirius.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, Remus. Lo hicimos por que te queremos. Porque te quiero. Somos los merodeadores, ¿recuerdas? Juntos por siempre.

El chico alzó la mirada y sonrió, inclinándose un poco, lo justo para darle un suave beso al moreno.

-Eres el mejor Sirius.

-Tu amiga Lily no piensa lo mismo.-añadió el moreno, fingiendo estar ofendido por la opinión de la pelirroja.-Piensa que no soy guapo, ni sexy, ni inteligente...-comenzó a enumerar de nuevo el chico. Remus a su vez rió, levantándose del sofá, tironeando de la mano de su chico para que se incorporase también, caminando entonces hacia los dormitorios.

-¿Te sirve de algo saber que a mí si me pareces sexy? -sonrió algo travieso remus, bromeando al guiñarle un ojo. Sirius asintió riendo.

-Por supuesto que sí. Aunque ya sabía yo que no te podías resistir a mí, Moony...-susurró mientras entraban a la habitación que compartían con los otros dos merodeadores.

-Que listo eres...Lástima que no uses esa cabezota tuya a menudo, so vago. -le picó Remus cambiándose de ropa, poniéndose su habitual pijama marrón.

-¿Vago yo? Eso es por que no me has visto en acción aún, Lupin. -dijo Sirius, guiñándole un ojo, terminando de ponerse su pijama, negro y gris.

-Hm, estoy deseando verlo Black. - Sirius iba a contestar cuando un peluche en forma de Snitch le golpeó la cabeza.

-¿Queréis callaros parejita? Intento tener mi sueño reparador.-un malhumorado y algo somnoliento James los miraba desde su cama. Sirius recogió el peluche que ellos mismos le habían regalado a James en su decimotercer cumpleaños y se lo lanzó de vuelta.

-Por favor, por mucho que duermas mañana seguirás igual de feo James, todos lo sabemos.

-Vamos a la cama Sirius, dejémosles dormir...

-¿Ves? Remus tiene razón. Deberias hacerle más caso a tu novio, _Siriuscito_.-le dijo James, dándose la mediavuelta en la cama, dispuesto a dormir.

-Sí, porque como te haga caso a tí...-refunfuñó Sirius. Remus a su vez agarró las manos de su novio, sentándose en su propia cama.

-¿Duermes conmigo?-le preguntó con una sonrisa la cual fue rápidamente correspondida.

-Por supuesto.

* * *

N/A: Tarááááá. Sé que dije que escribiría más a menudo, pero es que me quedé estúpidamente atascada, y no pensaba subir nada que no fuese lo suficientemente bueno. No tengo perdón, losé. Debo añadir además que lo terminé de escribir a las tres de la mañana, y que si he cometido faltas ortográficas ya las corregiré. También tengo pensado subir otro cap para mañana por la tarde, si escribo lo suficientemente rápido, para asi compensar el retraso. Gracias a las personas que comentaron en el cap anterior. Me hacen muy feliz vuestros reviews. ¡Y ya ven! Ni Sirius pudo pervertir a Moony ni Lily pudo secuestrarlo. Nuestro querido James lo salvó de ambos. Y Peter...Pobre Peter en medio de la pelea entre los dos cabezotas de Sirius y Lily. No crean que Lily es mala, es solo que tiene un carácter un tanto fuerte, que choca con el de nuestro animago, y pues no se puede eviar que salgan chispas. Aunque como son unos amores al final lo arreglaron. Bueno, ya no les doy más la brasa. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, en el que tendrá lugar un importante partido de quiditch. ¿Contra quién jugará Griffindor? ¿Y cual de los equipos ganará? Dejen sus opiniones en sus reviews. Un besazo, Avengirl.


	8. Chapter 8

-Sirius...

Una dulce y melodiosa voz sonó muy cerca de su oído, haciéndole estremecerse levemente, a que el cálido aliento de la otra persona le hacía cosquillas. Negó con la cabeza, restregando el rostro contra la almohada, negándose a abandonar aquel maravilloso sueño en el que estaba inmerso.

-Sirius, despierta...

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz que tan familiar le resultaba. Algo en su mente le decía que debía hacer caso a la persona que le hablaba, pero su cuerpo era más débil y prefería seguir durmiendo plácidamente antes que despertar.

-Llegarás tarde al entrenamiento.

-Que le _jofgdan _al _entrenamientof -_ farfulló Sirius en estado de semiconsciencia, enterrando aún más el rostro entre las sábanas. A su vez sintió como una suave y tibia mano se colaba entre las sábanas, metiéndose bajo su camisa del pijama, acariciando su espalda.

-Tú te lo pierdes...¿Sabes Sirius? Tengo mucho calor...Será mejor que me desnude.

Y tachán, el cerebro de Sirius reaccionó, haciéndole levantarse como accionado por un resorte, con los ojos muy abiertos para poder ver bien a su novio riendo de camino al baño, completamente vestido.

-¡Date prisa o llegarás tarde!-murmuró el chico antes de encerrarse en el servicio.

-Maldito Lupin...

* * *

James viró la escoba lo justo para ver a Sirius atravesando corriendo la entrada al campo de quidditch, con el uniforme a medio poner y la escoba en la mano. Rió al ver la cara de molestia que el chico traía consigo.

-¿Tienes un mal día o es que te ha bajado la regla, Sirius? -le gritó James desde lo alto de su escoba al moreno, el cual cogía un bate golpeador del baúl y emprendía el vuelo hasta llegar casi al lado de el de gafas. James a su vez se arrepintió un tanto al escuchar el gruñido con el que le contestó su amigo. Sirius de mal humor con un bate no era muy buena combinación...

-Cállate Potter. Tengo sueño, no sé porqué narices tenemos que entrenar tan temprano...¡Y además no me ha dado tiempo a desayunar! Tengo un hambre que me comería incluso a Colagusano...-añadió asqueado. James sonrió levemente para no enojar al que consideraba casi como su hermano.

-¡Por los calzones de estrellas de Merlín! Si que tienes que tener hambre, sí...

-¡Potter! ¡Black! ¡Concentraros de una vez! El partido contra Slytherin es muy importante, y es crucial que lo ganemos si queremos conseguir la copa este año. ¡A si que a vuestros puestos! -Mark Jhonson, el capitán les llamó la atención desde el centro del campo, obligándoles a centrarse en el juego y en las estrategias que llevarían a cabo al día siguiente durante el partido.

Cuando solo había pasado un cuarto del entrenamiento Sirius vislumbró la silueta de Remus en las gradas, observándoles mientras jugaban, alternando la visión del quidditch con las páginas de un libro que mantenía entre sus manos. Más de una vez se ganó la reprimenda de Mark por distraerse mirando hacia las gradas, e incluso estuvo a punto de ser abatido por una bludgger de no ser porque James le advirtió con un grito. ¿De qué le valía ser el golpeador si lo derribaba la bludgger antes de golpearla? El sueño, el hambre, sus fallos y despistes además de las riñas del capitán no hacían más que aumentar su mal humor, el cual iba cada vez peor.

Pero no fue hasta que lo vio cuando explotó. Regulus, su hermano, sentado muy pegado a Remus, hablando con él, demasiado pegado a él, sonsacándole sonrisas que solo le pertenecían a él, a Sirius, y no a su estúpido y estirado hermano. Esperó hasta que el entrenamiento hubiese finalizado para salir del campo a encontrarse con Remus y aclararle un par de cosas a su _querido_ hermano. Salió de los vestuarios y vio a Regulus junto a Remus, ambos caminando juntos hacia el castillo, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer aún más.

-¡Tú, bastardo estirado y repulsivo! ¡Aléjate de él! -le vociferó Sirius a su hermano al tiempo que caminaba hasta ellos y separaba a Remus de su hermano. Queda decir que la expresión de ambos chicos fue de total sorpresa.

-¿Porqué tendría que hacer tal cosa, _hermano_? Remus no es de tu propiedad. Además en ningún momento le he visto quejarse de mi compañía.- le replicó el menor de los Black, en tono suave pero mortalmente frío.

-Te equivocas. Remus sí es mío. Y te prohíbo acercarte a él Regulus. -gruñó el mayor de los hermanos. Remus a su vez perdía la calma por momentos, indignado ante la posesividad y la manera de actuar de Sirius.

-No, Sirius. Eres tú el que se equivoca. -le contestó un muy enojado Remus Lupin. El moreno le miró algo sorprendido, pues nunca había visto a su novio tan enfadado.- Por mucho que salga contigo no eres quién para prohibirme ver a nadie. Que te quede muy claro.-sentenció soltándose de su agarre de un brusco tirón. Hecho eso miró a Regulus un tanto avergonzado, pero manteniendo un tono de voz educado. -Estaré encantado de prestarte el libro que necesitabas. Se lo dejaré a Madame Pince para que puedas ir a recogerlo a la biblioteca. Nos vemos. -Dicho eso se marchó de allí dejando a ambos Black solos frente a la puerta del campo. Sirius, un tanto desolado comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo, sabiendo que no serviría de nada intentar hablar con Remus en aquel momento, sabiendo además, que si seguía allí junto a su hermano acabaría dándole un puñetazo. No sabía muy bien porqué, tal vez porque quería pegar a alguien, tal vez porque su hermano prefirió ser el perfecto Black, perfecto Slytherin, adorado por su odiosa madre, fiel a las tradiciones de los sangre puras, y todo eso le hacía hervir la sangre. En momentos como ese era cuando más echaba de menos a aquel pequeño niño que lo idolatraba, que siempre quería hacer lo mismo que él, por mucho que molestase a su madre. Ver que no recuperaría a ese niño junto a él era otro de los motivos que le habían echo abandonar su casa a principios de aquel sexto curso para mudarse junto a James a la residencia de los Potter. No soportaba ver que su hermano seguía los pasos de todos los imbéciles de sus parientes. Renegando en voz baja siguió caminando hacia el puente, seguido en silencio por Regulus, el cual rompió su silencio justo antes de encaminarse a las mazmorras.

-Sé que no te importa lo que yo piense Sirius, pero incluso un Slytherin como yo sabe que no encontrarás a alguien que te quiera tanto como Lupin. No seas estúpido, no la fastidies más de lo que ya lo hiciste. -fue todo lo que le dijo, taladrándole con sus ojos plateados algo más claros que los suyos, momentos antes de girarse y encaminarse a su sala común.

Sirius frunció el ceño, sabiendo que tenía la razón. Y no había nada en el mundo que repatease más a Sirius Black que tenerle que dar la razón a un Slytherin, por mucho que este fuese su hermano pequeño.

* * *

-¿Donde está Remus? -el inocente de Peter rompió el silencio reinante entre los tres merodeadores restantes, los cuales comían de sus respectivos platos en el gran comedor. James se sacudió un poco el aún húmedo cabello por la ducha, señalando después con la cabeza el final de la larga mesa de Griffindor. Allí se encontraba Remus junto con Lily, charlando mientras comían, al parecer muy centrados en el tema que trataban. Sirius a su vez comía cabizbajo, demasiado callado para ser Sirius Black. Peter miró primero a Remus y Lily y luego a Sirius, sabiendo que lo mejor era dejar el tema aparte y no meter el dedo en la llaga por el momento.

-Ah, esto...¿Y que tal van los detalles del mapa, James? ¿Tu crees que podremos acabarlo hoy?- el moreno de gafas sonrió asintiendo.

-Solo me queda trasladar al pergamino un par de detalles y solo quedará firmarlo. Bueno, eso y lanzar el conjuro para ver si funciona, por supuesto.- el rubio casi pegaba saltitos de la emoción. Sirius en cambio no hacía más que suspirar mientras miraba en dirección a Remus, el cual lo ignoraba totalmente. En un momento de la comida el susodicho se levantó de la mesa, llevando sus libros entre sus brazos, saliendo del comedor, seguramente en dirección a la biblioteca. Se mordió la lengua al pensar en Remus reuniéndose con su hermano en la biblioteca. Sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo. No debía tener otro ataque de celos o todo sería peor. Decidió que por una vez en su vida pediría ayuda a otra persona. Se levantó de la mesa, plato en mano y caminó hacia el extremo de la mesa, dejando atónitos a los otros dos merodeadores los cuales no se esperaban su repentina marcha. Otra que no ocultó su asombro fue Lily al ver a Sirius ocupando el sitio que anteriormente ocupaba Remus frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces, Black?-le preguntó mordazmente la pelirroja. Por su actitud supuso que Remus ya le había informado de la discusión.

-Necesito tu ayuda Evans.-le contestó Sirius, tragándose todo su orgullo.- Me he portado como un idiota y un miserable con Remus y no sé como arreglarlo. No quiere escucharme.

-Normal que no quiera escuchar a semejante memo. ¿Como se te ocurre tratarle así? ¡Remus no es de nadie!-la dichosa frase sobre la propiedad de Remus estaba empezando a hartarle. ¡Ya le había quedado claro!

-¡Ya lo sé! No pude controlarme. Nunca he tenido una pareja estable, y los celos son algo nuevo para mí...-la pelirroja rodó los ojos. Típico de Black, eso de dejarse llevar por los sentimientos e impulsos.

-Pues deberás hacerlo. Ambos sabemos que Remus no es un chico demasiado social. Y si encima tú vas espantando a todo aquel que se acerque a él...

Sirius agachó la cabeza tal y como lo haría su forma animaga ante una reprimenda.

-Tendrás que trabajarte mucho su perdón Black. Estaba realmente enfadado. Pero bueno, dejemos ese tema a un lado, porque al paso que vas, Mirtle la llorona parecerá más alegre que tú...

Sirius esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante el intento de animarle de la chica, la cual se dio por satisfecha al ver su cambio de humor.

-A Remus le encanta el chocolate, ¿verdad? Sé que no está demasiado bien comprar el perdón de los demás mediante bienes materiales, pero...¿con el chocolate será lo mismo? Quizás si le compras unas cuantas tabletas y le pides perdón un montón de veces te perdone...-se encogió de hombros la chica.

-¿Y si no lo hace?-preguntó temeroso Black.

-Hm...Es Remus. Es tan buen chico que acabará haciéndolo. Ya lo verás.

Aquella idea alegró al moreno, el cual se levantó de la mesa, no sin antes agradecerle de veras a Lily por su consejo. Antes de salir por la gran puerta se detuvo ante sus otros dos amigos, más concretamente ante James.

-Sirius, ¿que hacías con Li...?-comenzó a preguntar James, pero no pudo acabar su frase pues se vio interrumpido por Sirius.

-¡Te cojo la capa Jamie! -le soltó antes de marcharse a toda prisa de allí, en dirección a la sala común. Una vez allí cojió dinero y la capa de invisibilidad de James. No tardó más de media hora en llegar a Hogsmade a través de uno de los numerosos pasadizos que ellos mismos habían descubierto a lo largo del castillo los cuales se recopilaban en el casi acabado mapa. Cuando vio que nadie le miraba se deshizo de la capa, guardándola doblada en el interior de su jersey, para que nadie la viese. El bulto que portaba en su vientre le hacía verse un tanto ridículo, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Se dirigió a la tienda que tenía en mente, Honeyduckes y entró decidido. Ya dentro caminó hasta el mostrador, en el que un joven de unos veinte y pocos años de edad, alto, atlético y de pelo castaño le sonrió amable.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte? Hombre, si eres Sirius, ¡cuanto tiempo! -Johnny, que así se llamaba el dependiente alzó una ceja. -¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

-Johnny, que chistoso tú...Ya sabes que no soy muy fan de las normas...-rió el moreno, rascándose la nuca.

-Bueno, bueno...Ojalá no te metas en problemas. No me gustan los clientes delincuentes...Y tu eres un buen cliente. -bromeó el chico.- ¿Y bien, en que puedo servirte hoy, Sirius?

-Pues...Discutí con mi amigo Remus y...-el chico asintió, comprendiendo.

-Remus Lupin ¿El chico que siempre compra chocolate, verdad? -Sirius asintió.

-El mismo. Y pues...Quería comprarle algo para ver si me perdona.

El dependiente se peinó la corta perilla, asintiendo de nuevo. Si alguien los viese desde fuera pensaría que estaban imitando uno de esos cachivaches muggles con forma de pájaro los cuales inclinaban la cabeza para beber agua de un vaso.

-El mejor obsequio siempre es un dulce. Y no lo digo porque sea vendedor de golosinas. -rió el muchacho.-¿Y qué tenías pensado? Trufas, tabletas,chicles burbujeantes de chocolate blanco, ranas de chocolate...

-Pues... Todo. Una cosa de cada artículo que lleve chocolate. Y...Un par de tabletas de esas que siempre compra, rellenas con caramelo.

Johnny lo miró asombrado.

-Uauh, mucho debes de querer a ese chico o mucho debes de haberla cagado para comprarle todo eso...-murmuró comenzando a llenar una bolsa de papel con los artículos. Una vez finalizó, Sirius se encontró con dos bolsas de papel mágico reforzado anti rotura, repletas de dulces y con una cartera mucho más vacía que antes. Sacó su varita y empequeñeció las bolsas para luego introducirlas en su bolsillo. Se despidió del dependiente y salió de la tienda, para poco después volver al castillo, atravesando de nuevo el pasadizo bajo la capa.

Tardó menos tiempo del previsto el volver a la sala común, más concretamente a los dormitorios y esconder las bolsas en su baúl, además de devolver la capa de James a su sitio. Una vez terminó, bajó a la sala común a encontrarse con James y Peter, los cuales trabajaban en un rincón, terminando el mapa.

-¡LO TENGO! -casi chilló James, alzando el mapa en el aire, tan eufórico como si hubiese descubierto la cura del Spattergroit.

-Grita un poco más James, a ver si queda alguien más en el castillo que no se haya enterado...¿Porqué no vas y se lo plantas a McGonagall en las narices y le dices, mira lo que tengo...Y tú noooo...?-canturreó Sirius mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo, el cual, avergonzado, bajaba el mapa de nuevo a la mesa. Suerte que casi estaban solos en la sala, que si no...

-Cara-quaffle...-le insultó James riendo levemente. -Pues que sepas que mientras tú estabas desaparecido, nosotros hemos terminado el mapa. Incluso está hechizado, solo faltan nuestras fir...-Sirius le arrebató el mapa de las manos y lo abrió, encontrándose ante un pergamino totalmente en blanco.

- Cerebro de Snitch. Lo has hecho mal, está todo blanco...-murmuró Sirius, observando el pergamino por todas partes.

-Eso es porque soy jodidamente brillante Sirius. -el moreno le miró como si realmente se hubiese tragado una Snitch y esta hubiese suplantado su cerebro, volviéndole aún más idiota de lo que ya era.

-¿Tan brillante que borraste el mapa?

-No,so burro. Imagina esto. Vamos por los pasillos con él en la mano y Filch o McGonagall nos pillan con él. Si llegasen a ver su contenido nos caería una buena. A si que, a no ser que sepas, algo así como el código o la contraseña, no puedes leer el mapa. Ni siquiera con un hechizo revelador. Si intentan revelar sus secretos el mapa los mandará a la mierda, literalmente. O cosas peores, aun tengo que innovarlo...

-¿Y cual es la contraseña?-preguntó Sirius.

-¿Haces los honores, Peter? -el chico sonrió asintiendo, sacando su varita y tocando con la punta de esta el centro del pergamino.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.-dicho eso el mapa comenzó a cambiar, mostrando infinidad de pasillos de la escuela, por los que caminaban infinidad de pequeños piececitos, sobre los que había minúsculos letreros en los que figuraban los nombres de los dueños a los que pertenecían las huellas.

-Vaya...Tío, no pensé que fuese a quedarnos tan bien...Ala, McGonagall y Dumbledore en su despacho, de seguro que están follando...-rió Sirius contemplando el mapa.

-Eso es porque soy el mejor. -James le arrebató a su vez el pergamino para contemplar si era cierto lo que había dicho Sirius acerca de ambos profesores.-¿Te lo imaginas? Jo tío que asco...-los tres rieron.

-Y bueno, si quieres que nadie vea esto, ¿qué haces? -Peter tocó de nuevo el mapa y murmuró:

-Travesura realizada.

-Merlín...¿Sabéis lo que esto significa, no? -la sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó. James y Peter asintieron sonriendo. Los ojos de los tres resplandecían traviesos.

-Sabremos cuando van a pillarnos y podremos escabullirnos antes...-dijo Sirius.

-Y podremos escaparnos a Hogsmade cuando queramos...-añadió James.

-E ir a las cocinas cuando queramos.-a Peter se le hacía la boca agua de pensar en todas las natillas de chocolate que conseguiría.

-Tío, si sigues así tu primera novia estará hecha de comida...-le picó Sirius riéndose a mandíbula batiente junto con James.

-Eh...Que ya he tenido novia...Solo mes y medio, pero fuimos novios.-le contestó algo enojado Peter.

-Mandy Simons no cuenta tío, era...Era...-Sirius no sabía ni como describirla.

-Tenía su encanto.

-Sí, el encanto de un troll. -añadió James.

-Memo...- y los tres volvieron a reír. El resto de la tarde transcurrió con rapidez, además de la cena, en la que Remus volvió a sentarse con Lily, separados del resto de los merodeadores. Aunque esta vez se permitía dirigir alguna que otra mirada hacia los otros tres chicos. Después de la cena James y Sirius se marcharon a dormir los primeros para así dormir lo suficiente como para rendir bien al día siguiente durante el partido. Sirius se durmió con el pensamiento de que al día siguiente le rogaría a Remus que le perdonase, a sí le fuese la vida en ello.

* * *

-¡JAMES, SIRIUS, ARRIBA! -la chillona voz de Peter casi le perforó el oído cuando el muchacho, emocionado los despertó aquella soleada mañana.-¡HOY ES EL GRAN DÍA!

-Como no te calles, aparte del gran día será tu funeral, Colagusano...-le dijo James, remoloneando en su cama, lanzándole un cojín a Peter para que se callase.

-Venga chicos, tenéis que prepararos para patearles el culo a los Slytherins. Vamos...-Peter siguió insistiendo, poniéndose tan pesado que al final los chicos tuvieron que levantarse. Sirius, algo dormido miró hacia la cama de Remus, la cual ya estaba hecha.

-¿Y Moony? -Peter miró hacia la cama también.

-Se levantó el primero. Me despertó y me pidió que os despertase, que él se adelantaba.

-Pete, ¿crees que irá a vernos al partido? -preguntó algo cohibido Sirius, rascándose la nuca algo nervioso.

-Claro que sí. Iba vestido con los colores de nuestra casa, a si que seguro que irá. Además, ya sabes que aunque no le guste mucho, nunca se pierde vuestros partidos. -el rostro de Sirius se iluminó.

-Entonces tenemos que ganar, para que merezca la pena.

-¡A sí se habla! Venga, tenéis que desayunar para tener energías. Esas serpientes van a morder el polvo. O lamer...¿Qué haría una serpiente, James? -preguntó contrariado el rubio, haciéndose un lío.

-¿Y yo que narices sé? Pregúntaselo a una...-rió mientras terminaba de enfundarse el uniforme, tratando después de peinarse el cabello, inútilmente pues este volvía a alborotarse al momento.

Sirius, más animado dado que Remus se había preocupado por ellos encargando a Peter despertarlos y porque iría a verlos, no tardó mucho en seguir a los otros dos merodeadores al gran comedor, ya uniformado y preparado.

El desayuno transcurrió entre gritos y cantos, tanto de un equipo como del otro. James y Sirius a su vez desayunaron lo más rápido que pudieron para así poderse reunir con el resto del equipo en los vestuarios antes del partido, para repasar las tácticas. No tardaron tampoco mucho. Habían estado entrenando semanas y se sabían todo perfectamente, por lo que al poco tiempo salieron al campo entre vítores y gritos.

Una vez en el aire, montado sobre su escoba, Sirius se ató su ya habitual pañuelo negro a la frente, manteniendo a raya su pelo para que no le tapase los ojos durante el partido. Aquella costumbre la tenía desde el segundo año en el que entró en el equipo y un tímido Remus le había regalado el pañuelo debido a que las primeras veces no veía nada a causa del estorbo de su lacio pelo en los ojos. Se ajustó los guantes y agarró con una mano el bate con fuerza, y con otra el mango de la escoba, dando una vuelta alrededor del campo tanteandolo y fijando su atención en cada uno de los jugadores del equipo contrario. El estirado y estúpido de Malfoy era el capitán del equipo de Slytherin. Sabía que ese puesto lo tenía más gracias a su dinero que a un justo merecimiento, pero a parte de eso, las tácticas del rubio eran bastantes buenas, lo que los llevaba a veces a tener que atrapar la Snitch para así ganar los partidos. Sus matones Crabbe y Goyle, un par de gorilas cabezas huecas manejaban los bates, convirtiéndolos en peligrosos bateadores. Además de ellos otros Slytherins cubrían sus puestos, pero el que más captaba la atención de Sirius era el buscador: Regulus Black. Su hermano. Calculador, inteligente y de vista semejante a la de un ave rapaz, era un buen buscador. Pero no podía compararse en absoluto con James, el cual parecía tener un don para atrapar la pequeña esfera dorada

El pitido le indicó que el partido había dado comienzo. Despejó su mente de todas distracciones y se centró en despejar todas las bludggers que los otros golpeadores enviasen hacia los jugadores de su equipo, enviándolas de vuelta. Hubo un momento en el que el mamotreto de Goyle le golpeó con el hombro, casi haciéndole caer de la escoba. Por suerte pudo sujetarse a tiempo. Casi al final del partido la puntuación no era favorable para su equipo, ganando Slytherin 130 a 95. Sonrió al ver como James por fin había visto la Snitch y se lanzaba a cogerla, con Regulus tras él. Sucedió lo que todos estaban esperando. James atrapó la esfera dorada y Griffindor ganó el partido. No podían creérselo, estaban a nada de ganar la copa de quidditch. Solo tendrían que ganar a Ravenclav y tendrían el título en su poder. Gritando de júbilo se dispuso a bajar al suelo, pero escuchó algo que lo hizo detenerse a medio camino. Vio como Goyle, furioso se enfrentaba a Regulus, quien estaba bastante más alejado del gorila.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Debiste atrapar la Snitch! -le vociferó al tiempo que sacaba su bate y se dirigía a una de las bludggers que aún rondaban por el campo. Sirius al ver sus intenciones no pensó y se lanzó hacia su hermano al tiempo que Goyle golpeaba la esfera para golpear al menor de los Black. Regulus se cubrió con los brazos esperando el rápido golpe que no llegó. Frente a él estaba su hermano Sirius, agarrándose el brazo en el que la bludgger le había impactado. El pequeño lo miró asombrado. A su vez la gente gritó en las gradas,unas indignadas por la acción del golpeador de Slytherin, otros asustados por Sirius y otros simplemente preguntaban qué narices acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Sirius?

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó el mayor, torciendo el gesto con dolor,apoyando el brazo que seguramente tenía roto contra su pecho.

-Sí.

-Bien, vete, y no dejes que ese imbécil te toque. Me da igual que nos odiemos, pero nadie se mete con mi hermano por muy hombre que se crea. -lo último lo gritó para que todo el mundo pudiese oírlo. Dicho eso descendió al suelo pues comenzaba a marearse a causa del dolor, y sabía que podría llegar a desmayarse. Se tambaleó un poco al tocar tierra firme y dejó que James lo sujetase.

-Vayamos a la enfermería Sirius. Vamos...-James y otros jugadores además de la profesora McGonagall que había bajado al campo a poner orden lo ayudaron a caminar hasta la enfermería.

Por el camino Sirius comenzó a sentir los efectos del dolor en su cuerpo, sabiendo que era un milagro no haberse desmayado ya, pues por lo que sentía, su brazo estaba roto por bastantes partes debido al impacto de la bludgger.

-Jamie...No dejes que Snivellus me viole si me desmayo...No le dejes violarme...-murmuró mientras lo tumbaban en una de las camas de la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey le hizo morder un pañuelo antes de soldarle de nuevo los huesos, lo que le hizo gritar debido al fuerte dolor. Ya unidos los huesos de nuevo, la enfermera le ató el brazo con un pañuelo, puesto que aun estaba frágil y podría volverse a romper si hacía movimientos bruscos.

-Merlín, ¿no puede hechizarme para quitarme el dolor? - la mujer frunció el ceño, haciendo aparecer de la nada un pequeño frasco azul de la nada con un movimiento de varita.

-Hago magia, no milagros muchacho. Tómate esta poción y en un rato se te pasará. Fue una reconstrucción muy complicada, no sé como pudo darte tan fuerte la bludgger para romperte el brazo e semejante manera chico. A veces pienso que el quidditch es de bárbaros, deberían prohibirlo...-todos los jugadores que se encontraban con Sirius protestaron. -¡Y ustedes fuera! El chico debe descansar. -todos los compañeros se marcharon a regañadientes salvo el capitán, Mark, que pidió permiso a la enfermera para hablar con Sirius.

-¿Estás mejor, Sirius?-le preguntó apoyando su mano en el hombro del brazo sano del asintió.

-Sí, creo que me ha drogado o algo con esa poción...-medio rió Sirius para restarle importancia al asunto.

-Mejor...No debiste hacerlo Sirius. Fue muy peligroso, además, era una disputa entre Slytherins.

-Una disputa en la que mi hermano hubiese acabado igual o peor que yo. Claro que debía hacerlo.-Sirius miró con el ceño fruncido a Mark, el cual se encogió de hombros.

-Hermano con el que no te hablas y al cual odias, que además es nuestro enemigo en el campo.

-Me importa una mierda en qué equipo juegue, Mark. Es mi hermano, por mucho que nos odiemos.Y aunque no lo fuese, no iba a permitir que ese imbécil de Goyle lo destrozase.

-Ya pero...

-Si no te importa, estoy cansado, y me gustaría dormir, ya oíste a Madame Pomfrey. Hasta luego.-el chico vio que no llevaba las de ganar en aquella disputa, por lo que dejó el tema, se despidió de Sirius y se marchó de allí, dejándolo solo. Suspiró profundamente,haciendo una mueca de dolor al girarse y rozar el brazo contra el colchón.

-Estúpido Mark, estúpido Goyle y estúpidos todos...-murmuró cerrando los ojos, dispuesto a descansar un poco.

-Y tú el más grande de ellos...No tenías que romperte un brazo para que centrase mi atención en tí, ¿sabes? Con un par de losientos y una tableta de chocolate hubiese bastado, chucho idiota. -la voz de Remus le hizo sobresaltarse, haciéndose más daño aún en el brazo. Gimió de dolor y en un momento apareció frente a él Remus, el cual había rodeado la cama para quedar frente a él al ver que se había hecho daño.

-¿¡Estás bien!? Era una broma, Merlín, dime que estás bien...-las manos de Remus acariciaron con cuidado su mano. Sus ojos dorados mostraban una infinita preocupación.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien, tranquilo...-el chico lobo alzó la mirada, la cual chocó contra la suya. -¿Qué...haces aquí? -preguntó el moreno.

-He venido a comparar las cortinas de la enfermería con las de nuestra habitación, es que creo que necesita un cambio, y a ver si quedan bien estas...Pues a verte, ¿a qué iba a venir si no?-Remus negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

-Ya, pero...Estabas enfadado conmigo...-Sirius bajó el rostro avergonzado, pero Remus cogió su barbilla alzándoselo.

-No puedo estar enfadado contigo despuesde lo que hiciste hoy. Fue muy noble y valiente por tu parte, Canuto. -le contestó el de ojos dorados, acariciado suavemente su mejilla con el pulgar, con cariño.

-Siento mucho lo que hice ayer, enserio. No pude controlarme, ya sabes como soy. No volveré ha hacerlo. Podrás...Hablar con Regulus...-añadió finjiendo un estremecimiento asqueado.-Pero con Snivellus no, con ese no te dejo.-Remus rió.

-Regulus solo habló conmigo para pedirme un libro que yo había pedido prestado de la biblioteca Sirius. Lo necesitaba, y yo era el único que lo tenía, por eso acudió a mí.

-¿Entonces de que os reíais...?-le preguntó entre curioso y avergonzado, sintiendo como el rubor se extedía por sus mejillas.

-Me contó algunas de las bromas que hiciste en tu casa de Grimaul Place. Y...Se le veía algo triste, quizá no deberíais estar peleados Sirius...

-No hay marcha atrás Moony, el baila al son de la canción de mi madre y sus sostumbres, yo en cambio conseguí una guitarra prohibida y me fugué de casa...

-Es una metáfora un tanto extraña, pero te entiendo, no insistiré más. -Remus depositó un suave beso en sus labios sin perder la sonrisa. Estar de nuevo con el animago le había levantado el ánimo.

-La verdad es que no es tan extraña, es cierto que conseguí una guitarra y que mi madre me prohibía utilizarla, asi que yo la tocaba a todas horas.-rió Sirius.

-No sabía que tocases la guitarra, Sirius Black.

-Y también canto, como los ángeles además. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Remus Lupin.-el otro le revolvió el pelo, siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Como qué?

-Que tengo medio Honeydukes escondido en el baúl como prueba de mis disculpas y que espera a que te lo comas enterito.-el chico lobo lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Enserio? ¿Lo compraste solo para mí? Eres un exagerado Sirius Black,no tenías porqué...-dijo Remus antes de fundirse en un dulce y suave beso, más largo que el anterior.

-Losé, pero me quieres tal y como soy. Y Moony, sé que amas el chocolate, y yo he comprado el chocolate que tanto amas ergo, me amas.-la lógica aplastante de Sirius le hizo reir.

-Ya lo hacía antes de que me comprases el chocolate, chucho bobo. -murmuró Remus contra la boca de Sirius antes de que este sonriera y le robase un beso.

-Yo también te quiero, Moony.

* * *

N/A: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW me encantan jaja. *-* Si es que por muy peleados que estén no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro...No me maten por haber agredido a Sirius, Madame Pomfrey ya le curó :D (Todo fue culpa del gorila de Goyle, él me obligó T_T) . Además valió la pena, recuperó a Moony, jajaja. Puede que este cap haya sido un poco más paliza por no estar tan centrado en la relación de los chicos si no más en lo que sucede alrededor, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería avanzar la historia :3 Además me apetecía meter al personaje de Regulus y no sabía muy bien como, pero tachán, ahí está, con su relación amor odio con su hermanito, que aunque a veces no lo pueda ni ver, en el fondo es todo un amor, como buen Griffindor que es y lo protege. Bueno...Lo de siempre. Mi cerebro por lo visto trabaja mejor a altas horas de la madrugada, por lo que, son las 4.30 de la mañana y acabo de terminar de escribir. No me maten por las faltas, ya las arreglaré 8:

Espero que les haya gustado. Si dejan Review, Moony les dará chocolate, y si no...Pues...No xD

Un abrazo enooooooooorme, y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Avengirl.


	9. Chapter 9

-Señor Black, le aconsejo que enfoque su vista únicamente en el papel si no quiere que le retire su examen.- la voz del profesor Flitwick le obligó a centrarse de nuevo en las preguntas de su examen. Era el último del curso y aunque no contaba demasiado para la puntuación final, él era Sirius Black, y debía acabar bien. Pero no podía concentrarse. En dos días acabaría aquel curso y podrían marcharse de vacaciones. Sonrió al pensar en lo bien que lo iba a pasar ese verano. Por fin podría pasar unas vacaciones alejado de su odiosa familia, puesto que se había mudado a casa de los Potter. Y lo mejor de todo era que Remus también pasaría parte de sus vacaciones en la casa de James, eso sí, no sin antes ir a Londres a visitar a su padre. Peter en cambio viajaría a Alemania con su familia a visitar a unos parientes, además de para ver la final mundial de quidditch, la cual enfrentaba a Bélgica contra Alemania.

-Veinte minutos muchachos. Revisen sus respuestas. Señor Pettigrew, deje de roer el lápiz, parece usted un ratón. Señor Potter, por mucho que mire al techo, Merlín no se aparecerá a chivarle las respuestas.

Sirius rió al oír la comparación del profesor y se giró lo justo para ver como James bajaba el rostro avergonzado de vuelta a su examen. Disimuló un poco cuando el pequeño profesor caminó por delante de él, escribiendo un poco en el examen que había terminado tiempo atrás. Miró de reojo a su derecha, donde en la mesa de al lado Remus escribía, mordiendo su labio inferior, frunciendo el ceño, cosa que siempre hacía cuando estaba concentrado.

-Señor Black, ¿acaso ve algo interesante en su compañero Lupin? Será mejor que revise su examen antes de que se lo quite. -le amenazó el profesor.

-A decir verdad...-comenzó a decir Sirius, sonriendo, pero prefirió no decir nada. A su lado, Remus había adquirido un adorable tono rojizo a causa del comentario del profesor - Ya terminé. ¿Dónde le dejo el...? -el profesor hizo un ligero movimiento de varita antes de pronunciar "_accio_ examen", antes de que su pergamino volase hasta las manos del hombre.

-¿Puedo marcharme?- le preguntó, comenzando a guardar sus materiales en la mochila. El hombre revisó el examen rápidamente, asintiendo.

-Debería usted cursar encantamientos en una universidad mágica, sería un buen profesor, Black. De no ser por su manía de utilizarlos en contra de otros alumnos a base de bromas. Puede irse. Todos los demás, escriban sus nombres, recojo ya.

-¡Pero profesor! -la voz de un preocupado Peter a causa de que no le daba tiempo a terminar le hizo reir.

-Escríbalo, Peter.

Casi no le dio tiempo a hacerlo cuando el profesor, a través de un potente _accio_ hizo volar todos los exámenes hasta su escritorio.

-Las notas las sabrán esta tarde. Pueden irse.

Los alumnos, unos más alegres que otros fueron saliendo del aula. Sirius a su vez se sobresaltó cuando Remus le agarró del brazo, comenzando a caminar junto a él.

-Deberías prestar más atención a tus exámenes Sirius, incluso el profesor se ha dado cuenta de que me miras demasiado...-le comentó, aún rojo a causa de la vergüenza.

-Pero es que tú eres mucho más guapo que un pergamino, Moony. -el sonrojo de este se incrementó aún más cuando Sirius depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

-Luego no te quejes si sacas malas notas, chucho. -Sirius rió al ver tan colorado a su novio. Le encantaba provocar esas reacciones en él. Agarró su mano y caminó con él sin soltársela en ningún momento, de camino a pociones para impartir la última clase del curso. Por el camino se les juntaron Peter y James.

-¡Por los calzones de Merlín! ¿Alguno de ustedes conocía todas las respuestas de la última pregunta?

-Hm, yo sí. -respondió Remus. Sirius a su vez lo interrumpió antes de que comenzase a relatar cada una de las respuestas.

-Y yo. Hay que ser muy tonto para no saberlo, Jamie. -rió el moreno. El de gafas le dio un pequeño empujón, no pudiendo resistirse a reir también.

-Entonces hay que ser como tú. Lupin, menudo chucho pulgoso te buscaste...-le dijo bromeando mientras entraban al aula de pociones.

-Perdona, pero yo a mi perro lo tengo bien cuidado, vacunado y domesticado. Incluso hace sus cositas donde debe. -rió Lupin mientras le seguía el juego a James.

-¡Oye! Par de Trolls...Amigos mios dicen que son...-murmuró mientras se colocaba en su asiento, frente a su caldero. El profesor Slughorn mandó silencio para despues ordenarles que preparasen una sencilla poción de amortentia como examen final.

-Sirius...

-Dime Rems. -el chico lo miró algo avergonzado. -¿Podría ser tu pareja? Ya sabes que pociones no es mi fuerte...Además la última vez Pete y yo hicimos explotar el caldero. -añadió mirando la pared que tenía a su derecha, la cual aún estaba un tanto ennegrecida a causa de la explosión.

-Claro, le diré a James que se ocupe de Peter. -dicho eso, intercambiaron parejas, comenzando a preparar la poción. Una hora después el líquido tomaba un tono rosa nacarado, característico de la amortentia. Como aun les sobraban un par de minutos, remus se inclinó sobre el caldero para apreciar mejor los olores que salían de él.

-¿Que hueles Moony? -le preguntó Sirius con curiosidad. El chico lobo cerró los ojos para poder centrarse en distinguir los aromas.

-Huelo...Al cuero de los libros viejos...A chocolate...Y...-Remus se sonrojó al identificar el último olor, que se relacionaba con la persona amada.

-¿Y bien?- Sirius le agarró la mano por debajo de la mesa, comenzando a acariciársela.

-Tu perfume. Huelo tu colonia, la que siempre te echas. -confesó el castaño algo avergonzado. Sirius sonrió al ver que le gustaba su perfume. No se lo iba a echar en cara, pero más de una vez se había percatado de como Remus inspiraba en su cuello cuando lo abrazaba.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué hueles tú? -le preguntó señalando las espirales rosadas que salían del caldero. Sirius se inclinó sobre este, intentando deducir los diferentes olores que lo embriagaban.

-Hm...El olor a gasolina de las motos muggles...Tabaco de liar...Y...-frunció el ceño intentando saber cual era el último olor. Abrió los ojos y cuando el profesor no miraba, agarró a Remus por las solapas de su camisa y enterró el rostro en su cuello, inspirando, como el otro solía hacer. Sonrió y le dio un pequeño mordisco en el cuello antes de separarse.-El último olor sin duda eres tú. Hueles a chocolate Remus.

Lupin, sonrojadísimo miró a otro lado, rezando para que el profesor no les hubiese visto. Poco después Slughorn se pasó por su mesa, calificando con la mejor nota su poción, dejándolos marchar junto con el resto de alumnos.

-¿Sabes? Podríamos hacer un trato, tú me ayudas con pociones, y yo con lo que necesites.-le propuso Remus mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor. Sirius sonrió ante la propuesta, pegando a Remus a su cuerpo, besándole la oreja.

-Hm, pues quizá necesite una ayudita con un pequeño problema que tengo ahí abajo...Y tú podrías solucionarlo. -Remus se separó riendo.

-Eres un guarro. ¡Hablaba de asignaturas!

-Bueno, también podrías ayudarme con eso.-el de ojos dorados le dio un suave codazo, entrando en el comedor, sentándose en sus habituales sitios. James llegó al poco tiempo, colocándose frente a ellos, sacando un par de papeles de su bolsillo. Peter a su vez seguía en el aula dado que tenía que entregar un último ensayo de pociones si quería aprobar la asignatura.

-Aquí tienes Remus. Esta es la dirección de la casa. Tu solo conéctate a la red Flu y aparécete. Seguramente acabes en alguna de las chimeneas de la casa, pero tranquilo, estaremos esperándote. -el de gafas le entregó el papel con la dirección de su vivienda al chico lobo, el cual lo cogió emocionado. Nunca había visitado la casa de James ningún verano debido a su licantropía y lo difícil que era ocultarla a los demás durante las vacaciones. Pero aquel verano su transformación tocaba a principios de las vacaciones, por lo que podría ir sin ningún problema. Sirius a su vez miraba pensativo su plato.

-Osea, que pasarás la transformación solo...-susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que solo lo escuchasen los otros dos merodeadores. El castaño asintió serio, pero al momento le dedicó una sonrisa restándole importancia.

-Tranquilo, mi padre me cuidará. Además sigo teniendo las cadenas en el sótano. -Sirius, al oir la palabra "cadenas" le miró escandalizado.

-¿Cadenas? ¿En serio piensas encadenarte? -Remus rió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hombre, es eso o descuartizar a mi padre. Asi que prefiero las cadenas...-el moreno negó con la cabeza indignado.

-Pero...Joder, eso es una maldita salvajada, Moony. Ni que estuviésemos en la edad media...No existen...No sé, ¿protecciones mágicas?-Remus continuó comiendo con total tranquilidad mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ya lo probamos, y no servía. Lo único que me mantiene quieto son dos gruesas cadenas de plata.-Sirius casi se atragantó cuando lo escuchó.

-Pero Moony, la plata para los hombres lobo es...

-Dejémoslo en muy jodida. -rió el castaño- Pero el lobo no es tonto. Sabe que si no se mueve, las cadenas no le harán daño. Se pone de muy mala leche, pero logran mantenerlo quieto durante toda la noche. Un método salvaje, pero efectivo.-fue turno entonces de James para hablar. El chico se veía mareado a causa del tema; incluso su piel parecía haber adquirido cierto tono verdoso casi enfermizo.

-Tendríamos que estar allí contigo para ayudarte...-murmuró mientras fruncía el ceño, golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado.

-Tranquilos, en serio. Sobreviví a todas las tranformaciones antes de conoceros y de que os convirtieseis en animagos. Podré solo esta vez. -los otros dos merodeadores, no del todo convencidos decidieron dar por zanjado el tema.

-Entonces¿sigue en pie la excursión a "_La Fortaleza" _? -Sirius le preguntó a James, mientras este devoraba un sándwich. "_La Fortaleza" _ era la residencia del tío abuelo de James, una encantadora casa en la playa, inaccesible para los muggles debido a sus protecciones mágicas que la hacían indetectable.

-Sep, mi tío Joseph nos deja la casa durante tres días. Lo bueno es que la playa siempre está desierta, y hay un pequeño pueblo muggle en el que podremos comprar cosas, y ver curiosidades. Además tiene una barca y podremos pescar, incluso de manera muggle. Sería guay que Colagusano pudiese venir también...-los chicos asintieron dándole la razón. Luego James miró hacia una de las esquinas de la mesa, divisando a una muchacha de cabellos rojos.

-¿Creéis que le apetecería venir?-Sirius miró hacia donde su mejor amigo dirigía su vista y rió.

-Hm, si no vas tú quizá...-el de gafas le enseñó uno de sus dedos de manera bastante grosera y obscena antes de girarse y dedicarle a Remus la mirada más lograda de cachorrito apaleado que pudo.

-Remus...-gimoteó James, haciendo que este se atragantase con el zumo de calabaza.

-¿Q-qué?

-¿Podrías convencerla para que venga a "_La Fortaleza"? - _Remus abrió mucho los ojos, no sabiendo bien qué decir.

-Bueno...Podría intentarlo, pero no te aseguro nada...Lo más probable es que se niegue en rotundo... -James juntó sus manos, suplicándole que fuese a preguntarle a la pelirroja. Tras insistir un poco más, Remus se levantó del asiento, yendo hasta su amiga y sentándose con ella, bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos merodeadores. Sirius a su vez miró a James desafiante.

-Cinco galeones a que la pelirroja no accede. -alzó la mano buscando el trato.

-Hecho. Cinco galeones y un maleficio tiñe pelo. El que pierda tendrá que pintárselo de rubio. -le dijo mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Ah no, eso si que no. Por ahí no paso. No dejaré que toques mi hermoso cabello. Cinco galeones. Es mi última oferta.-el de gafas rió asintiendo.

-Vale, chucho cobarde.

-Yo diría más bien precavido. Sé que de rubio no podrías resistirte a mí, Jamie, y me acosarías como a la pobre pelirroja...-James le dio un suave golpe.

-Memo...

Al rato Remus regresó a su anterior asiento, justo en el momento en el que aparecían los postres en las mesas.

-Pásame uno de esos mouse's de chocolate James, por favor. -el chico le pasó un par de cuencos, puesto que sabía que Remus solía repetir cuando se trataba de un postre de chocolate.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijo?-Remus le miró, devorando el suculento postre de chocolate de una manera en la que Sirius comenzaba a ponerse celoso del dichoso mouse.

-Lo pensaría. Me aseguró que solo accedería si no la acosas durante su estancia allí, ni sueltas tus chorradas. Realmente la vi interesada en el tema de la playa. Me dijo que nunca ha ido a una. Puede ser tu oportunidad de sorprenderla, Jamie. -el muchacho sonrió, feliz a más no poder al saber que quizá la pelirroja de sus sueños pasaría algunos días con ellos fuera de los muros del castillo.

-Merlín, Moony, si no fuese porque Canuto me arrancaría la cabeza, ahora mismo te besaría. -Sirius le miró de reojo, receloso ante el comentario.

-A mi lobo ni lo hueles, ¿te ha quedado claro? -Potter asintió, ensimismado en sus felices pensamientos. Los otros dos sonrieron al verle tan alegre.

-No quiero ni pensar en como estará si Evans accede a salir un día con él...-murmuró Sirius mientras metía un dedo en el mouse de Remus, robándole un poco de su preciado manjar. El chico le miró con reproche.

-Tranquilo Moony, no es solo para mí.-una traviesa sonrisa inundó los labios del moreno, el cual momentos después manchaba los de su novio con el chocolate de su dedo.

-¿Pero qué...?-dijo Remus antes de verse interrumpido por la boca de Sirius, pegada a la suya, con su lengua recorriendo sin pudor sus labios. El chico no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el beso, el cual se fue haciendo cada vez más y más fogoso.

-Ejem...¿Sabéis algún sitio en el que pueda vomitar? Gracias.- la voz de James los hizo volver a la realidad, haciendo que Remus apartase a Sirius de su cuerpo suavemente, empujando su pecho con una mano. Sirius en cambio rió un poco al ver como el rostro de su novio se tornaba rojo en un segundo debido al espectáculo que acababan de dar. Y es que no solo James había visto el beso, si no que casi una docena de alumnos se les había quedado mirando.

-¿Es que no tenéis nada mejor que hacer? Las fotos las vendemos a cinco galeones, en movimiento a diez. Y si me caéis bien os la puedo firmar y todo...-el frío y mordaz lado Black de Sirius hizo aparición, haciendo que todos los mirones volviesen a sus respectivos asuntos.-Cotillas...

-Eso o que andáis revolcándoos en público como si no hubiese mañana. -le contestó el de gafas, mirándole socarronamente. Remus jugueteaba con la cuchara en su postre, intentando pasar desapercibido debido a la vergüenza que sentía.

-¿Es envidia lo que tiñe tus palabras Potter? Lástima que Evans no quiera estar contigo, cerebro de Snitch.

-Chicos, dejadlo ya...-pidió el castaño, soltando el cuenco sobre la mesa, mirándolos a ambos como una madre podría hacer.

-Pero Rem, Sirius empezó...-comenzó James, aunque no pudo hablar mucho puesto que Sirius le cortó enojado.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si empezaste tú!- al ver que su intento apaciguador había sido un fracaso, Remus decidió cortar por lo sano. Cogió a Sirius de la mano y se levantó del asiento, alzando con él al pelinegro.

-James, ve a ver si Colagusano ha tenido algún problema con Slughorn, está tardando demasiado incluso para él. Y tú, te vienes conmigo, para ver si consigo que no os matéis antes de acabar el curso...-y dicho eso Remus salió del Gran Comedor, arrastrando a Sirius consigo. El moreno protestaba mientras su novio, en completo silencio y omitiendo sus quejas los guiaba directos a las habitaciones. Una vez dentro de su cuarto, Sirius iba a preguntarle que narices hacían allí, pero no tuvo ocasión puesto que Remus asaltó sus labios con un deseo que jamás le había mostrado. Tal fue la sorpresa del animago que acabó trastabillando, cayendo ambos en su cama, con Remus sobre él. El chico, al sentir la caída se separó un poco de los labios del moreno, sonriendo divertido.

-Menos mal que la cama estaba ahí...-Sirius asintió, respondiendo a su sonrisa. Iba a preguntarle el porqué de todo eso a Remus, pero este volvió a acallarlo con un casto beso en los labios al ver sus intenciones. Sirius odiaba que no lo dejasen hablar, pero si era Remus el que lo callaba de esa manera no opondría resistencia alguna.

-Pensé que podríamos aprovechar el tiempo puesto que no nos veremos de nuevo hasta que vuelva de la visita a Londres...-el chico lobo se sonrojó levemente ante la sonrisa perruna que le dedicó el moreno.

-Entonces hagámoslo bien. -este sacó la varita y pronunció un hechizo que bloqueó la entrada, para que nadie los molestase. Tras ello, murmuró un sencillo hechizo insonorizador.

-¿Para qué hiciste el último?-le preguntó Remus. Oh, adoraba lo inocente que podía llegar a ser su novio en algunos momentos. Sin perder la traviesa sonrisa, realizó un brusco giro, intercambiando posiciones, quedando esta vez sobre un ahora sorprendido Remus. Luego bajó el cuello de la camisa del castaño, dejando libre la piel de su cuello, la cual comenzó a besar, lamer y morder sin compasión, provocando que el chico se retorciese bajo él, comenzando a soltar gemidos y gruñidos por el placer.

-Oh, joder, ahora entiendo... bien hecho...-le felicitó por el último hechizo mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por la deliciosa sensación que le provocaba el moreno con su boca. Mientras Sirius besaba aquella zona tan sensible, no perdía el tiempo, comenzando a desabotonar la camisa de Remus hasta toparse con el cuello del chaleco. El animago interrumpió los besos lo justo para poder quitarle al otro el chaleco que lo entorpecía en su labor de desnudarle. El castaño a su vez tampoco dejó pasar la oportunidad de quitarle la camisa a Sirius, no sin antes agarrarle de la corbata y atraerlo hasta su boca, en donde sus labios se unieron de manera más salvaje que antes. Las manos de ambos se movían temblorosas por el nerviosismo de la primera vez, deshaciéndose de la ropa del otro entre besos, mordidas y lamidas hasta que terminaron únicamente con la ropa interior puesta. Sirius contempló el pecho desnudo de Remus, que tantas veces había visto durante los seis años que habían compartido habitación. Pero aquella vez era diferente. Era especial para los dos. Pasó la yema de sus dedos delicadamente sobre una de las níveas cicatrices que surcaban su pecho, deleitándose al ver como el castaño cerraba los dorados ojos para disfrutar de la caricia. Sintió como Remus se estremecía bajo sus dedos cuando rozó una de las más oscuras cicatrices, en su hombro, la cual tenía forma de media luna, en la que si te fijabas bien se podían ver la marca de varios dientes. La mordida del lobo, pensó. Su corazón se aceleró al ver como Remus abría los ojos para mirarlo directamente a los suyos. Una dorada mirada cargada de deseo, algo encubierto por el sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas, haciendo resaltar las tres suaves cicatrices que surcaban su rostro. Bajó su boca hasta el hombro del castaño y besó suavemente la cicatriz de media luna, sonriendo ante el suspiro con el que le obsequió el chico. Tras ello probó a morder sin demasiada fuerza, lamiendo en el proceso, arrancándole un ronco gemido a Remus, el cual se rozó contra él excitado. Sirius a su vez cerró los ojos al sentir la cadera de Remus rozarse con la suya, en clara muestra de excitación, frotando ambas entrepiernas. Mordió un poco más fuerte, logrando sentir de nuevo la deliciosa sensación al Remus frotarse contra él, alzando sus caderas contra las suyas. Lupin a su vez acariciaba su espalda con suavidad, logrando que su vello se erizase a causa del placer de sus caricias. Se sintió morir cuando, empezando a mover su cadera contra la de Remus, este arañó su espalda, clavándole las uñas sin demasiada fuerza. Aquello puso a cien al moreno, quien intensificó sus movimientos, sacándoles a ambos gemidos ahogados que morían en los labios del otro. Sin dejar de rozarse contra Sirius, el castaño enredó sus dedos en el oscuro y ahora algo sudado cabello del muchacho, atraiéndolo hacia él, pegándolo más si podía a su cuerpo. Llevó su boca hasta la oreja del moreno para allí morder y lamer el lóbulo, haciendo que Sirius emitiese un ronco gruñido de excitación, lo que lo encendió aún más. Embestida tras embestida Remus sintió como el placer aumentaba, centrándose en la base de su estómago, sabiendo que no tardaría mucho en terminar. Sirius se movía contra él,mientras que con uno de sus brazos se sostenía, al lado de su rostro y con el otro agarraba firmemente su cadera para hacer más intenso el toque entre ambos. Finalmente Remus sintió como el orgasmo le golpeaba, haciéndole gemir alto el nombre de Sirius tras la sensación más caliente y salvaje que jamás había experimentado, no pudiendo evitar arañar la espalda baja del moreno. Sirius, tras un par de roces más se vino también, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Remus mientras ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento. Momentos después se quitó de encima de su cuerpo, colocándose a su lado sobre la cama, sintiendo como sus latidos desenfrenados se tranquilizaban.

-Merlín...Eso si que fue aprovechar el tiempo...-resolló Sirius mientras abrazaba al castaño, que se acurrucó en su pecho, comenzando a dibujar formas al azar en su pecho con el dedo.

-Ya te digo...-rió Remus en brazos del otro, mordiendo su labio inferior sin poder reprimir una sonrisa al sentir un tierno beso en la frente. Adoraba esos pequeños detalles con los que el moreno le obsequiaba cuando estaban a solas.

-Por cierto, pareces más un gato que un lobo con eso de arañarme...Aunque tengo que decir que me ponía a cien. -le confesó el moreno mientras acariciaba su pelo lentamente.

-Me lo apuntaré para la próxima...-contestó Remus, incorporándose levemente, lo justo para darle un casto beso en los labios. -Aunque tenemos un problema, y tu tienes la culpa de ello...

Sirius le miró frunciendo el ceño sin comprender, a lo que el otro le respondió con una sonrisa demasiado burlona y traviesa como para pertenecer a Remus John Lupin.

-¿Cómo pretendes que no te viole en casa de James ni te rapta para hacer cosas de mayores allí después de esto? Si no fueras tan endemoniadamente sexy y provocador, yo podría sobrellevar la estancia en casa de Jamie bien. Eres peor que la Luna llena, Sirius Black.

-Y además tengo el mismo efecto, convertirte en toda una fiera. -le contestó el moreno con un guiño, haciéndolos reir. Y si hubiese sido por Sirius hubiesen vuelto a "aprovechar el tiempo" de no ser por que el cortarrollos de James comenzó a aporrear la puerta, alegando nose qué acerca de la necesidad básica de dormir. Tenían que conseguirle una cita con Evans a James pero ya.

N/A: TAN TA TA CHÁAAAAAAN. -redoble de tambores, trompetas y platillos- Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Esta vez muchísimo más subidito de tono que los demás, pero que queréis que os diga, de alguna manera tenía que compensar la tardanza, asi que...PORNO TIME. Jaajajaja. Aunque siempre está mi característico edulcoramiento previo. No me culpéis si os salen caries después de esto. Tengo que agradecer muchísimo a toda la gente que lee el fic, que deja reviews, o que añaden a mí o al fic a favoritos. Enserio, me hace mucha ilusión y sois mi ánimo a seguir. Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi Bff, que es una fan del fic, y que sé que le encantará la dedicatoria. Te quiero enana. (: También debo avisar de que dentro de poco me iré de vacaciones, y no me dejan llevarme el pc, y además, para variar, no tendré conexión a internet, pero os dejaré un capítulo nuevo antes de irme. Además, a falta de pc, bueno el papel, por lo que escribiré más. Ante todo, muchas gracias y espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribéndolo. Un besote enorme, Avengirl.

PD: Si dejáis un lindo review, Sirius les dará una foto de él y Remus besándose firmada por ambos. (;


	10. Chapter 10

-Cof-cof…Malditos polvos Flú…¡Achis!- Remus Lupin maldijo por lo bajo mientras salía de una de las tantas chimeneas de los Potter en la que había acabado. Al instante cuatro brazos lo rodearon, estrujándolo hasta casi dejarlo sin respiración.

-¡LUNÁTICO!-gritaron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo en cuanto lo tuvieron entre sus brazos.

-Chicos…No puedo…Respirar…-se quejó el más pequeño, sintiéndose aliviado cuando ambos le soltaron.

-¿Qué tal estás Remus?-le preguntó James sonriendo mientras Sirius le pegaba a su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura con su brazo.-¿Cómo fue la transformación?

El rostro de Remus se ensombreció ante el recuerdo, y en un inconsciente gesto bajó aun más las mangas de su túnica, para ocultar sus muñecas; gesto que no pasó desapercibido para los otros dos chicos.

-¿Qué pasó Rem? –Sirius soltó su cintura y le cogió el brazo con cuidado, subiendo la túnica con suma delicadeza, descubriendo la muñeca vendada del muchacho. Allá donde la venda no cubría bien podía apreciarse que la piel había adquirido un intenso color rojo, a consecuencia de las terribles quemaduras de la plata.

-Dijiste que se mantendría quieto…-Remus soltó el brazo del agarre de Sirius y ocultó de nuevo la herida.

-Hubo un problema…No tuve en cuenta el eclipse lunar que ocurría aquella noche y…No me transformé una vez, me transformé dos en la misma noche. El lobo estaba furioso porque no pudo disfrutar la noche entera siendo él mismo, por lo que se revolvió contra las cadenas a sabiendas de que el daño acabaría en mí…Acabó rompiendo las malditas cadenas y mi padre tuvo que aturdirme tres veces para poder mantenerme a raya. Después de eso solo recuerdo despertarme a los dos días en mi cama.-

El rostro de los otros dos merodeadores había perdido todo rastro de color. Un único pensamiento rondaba en la mente de ambos muchachos, y es que si hubiesen estado con él, nada de eso hubiese ocurrido. Remus al verles supo de inmediato en qué pensaban.

-No hubiese cambiado nada chicos. No fue culpa de nadie, fue el eclipse. Si hubieseis estado conmigo podría haber sido peor. El lobo estaba descontrolado y podría haberos matado. No es culpa vuestra.

-Pero tu padre…-comenzó Sirius. El castaño negó con la cabeza sonriendo levemente.

-Mi padre sabe cuidarse solo. Sabe cómo controlarme, tranquilo. Hacen falta un par de lobos más para acabar con él.-Sirius suspiró aliviado al saber que el padre del chico estaba bien. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y una esbelta mujer apareció por la puerta. Su cabello negro cortado a la altura del cuello se rizaba en las puntas, dándole una apariencia dulce a su rostro. La mujer al verlos allí dentro sonrió.

-¡Pero bueno! Tú debes de ser Remus. –la mujer hizo el amago de abrazarle pero se paró un instante antes, chistando con la lengua. –Pero mírate cariño, todo cubierto de hollín. Eso lo arreglo yo en un momento. –Remus se sonrojó hasta las orejas ante la actitud maternal que mantenía la madre de James con él. Cerró los ojos mientras la mujer le limpiaba rápidamente la suciedad con ayuda de la varita. Cuando terminó y le pareció que ya estaba impoluto la mujer le estrechó entre sus brazos como si fuese su propio hijo. Remus no pudo evitar que se le saltasen las lágrimas al recordar a su propia madre fallecida durante su segundo curso en Hogwarts. Al separarse la mujer le miró preocupada al verle a punto de llorar.

-Oh cariño, ¿te hice daño o algo? –Remus negó con la cabeza sonriendo débilmente.

-No, claro que no. Lo siento, es que me recordó a mi madre…

-Ella…-miró a James quien asintió, confirmándole las sospechas de que había fallecido tiempo atrás.-Merlín muchacho…Quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar con nosotros como si de tu propia familia se tratara. –le dijo mientras volvía a abrazarle fuertemente.

-Gra-gracias. –Remus luchó por no llorar. No quería montar una escena y menos siendo la primera vez que conocía a la madre de James.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no vamos a la cocina? He preparado pastel de chocolate, tortitas y muchas cosas más. Remus, me han comentado que amas el chocolate, a si que serás mi catador de pasteles, dado que a James ni a su padre les gusta demasiado.

-Mamá, como le hagas probar todos esos pasteles lo pondrás más gordo que a Peter…Recuerdo la vez que se quedó un par de días…Casi podía irse rodando…

-Calla niño. Seguro que a Remus le encantará degustarlos, ¿verdad cielo? –Remus asintió sonrojado, haciendo reír a Sirius quien le revolvió el pelo.

-James, tengo que hablar un momento contigo…-empezó Remus. La mujer los miró y sonrió, marchándose a la alacena.

-Si me disculpáis, iré a buscar más ingredientes.- una vez se marchó James miró a Remus quien le sonrió divertido.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías Rem?

-Ha dicho que sí.-el muchacho le miró contrariado, no sabiendo a que se refería el castaño.

-¿Perdona?

-Lily, viene con nosotros. Me mandó una lechuza ayer. Le di tu dirección. No se si te molesta…-James casi se ahoga con el batido que se estaba bebiendo.

-¡¿ENSERIO?! ¿A qué hora llegará?-el chico nervioso casi derrama la copa que tenía entre las manos, provocando una carcajada a Sirius.

-A las 7 de la tarde. Le comenté que el traslador estaba programado a las 8, a si que me contestó que aparecería sobre las 7 por red flú.

El castaño asintió comenzando a pasearse por la cocina retorciendo sus manos.

-Merlín, ¿¡que me voy a poner!? Y…-Sirius le paró en seco, muriéndose de la risa, cosa que a James no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-Tranquilo cornamenta, pareces una niña histérica. Así vas bien. Vamos a la playa, no a una fiesta de gala. Relájate y no la acoses, ¿entendido? Fue su única condición para venir.- el de gafas asintió tranquilizándose.

-Si veis que me paso, amordazadme o algo, hechizadme…

-No podemos usar magia Jamie, aun somos menores. –le comentó Remus/amante de las normas/ Lupin.

-Pero algún encantamiento podremos usar…Algo chiquitito…-suplicó Sirius, a lo que Remus contestó negando.

-¿Para que acabes en Azkabán y expulsado de Hogwarts? No.

-A mi madre le encantaría verme en Azkabán…

-Pero a tu novio que soy yo no. A si que nada de encantamientos.-sentenció el castaño.

-Odio vivir a lo muggle…Malditas leyes mágicas. Como si fuera a explotar una habitación o algo…Otra vez. –rió Black, observando a la madre de James volviendo a a cocina varita en ristre con los ingredientes flotando tras ella.

-Muchachos, la comida no estará lista hasta dentro de 45 minutos. ¿Porqué no van al patio a jugar un rato a Quidditch?

Los chicos asintieron, saliendo al amplio jardín de los Potter.

-Madre mía James, tienes el bosque prohibido en tu jardín. –dijo sorprendido Remus al ver la extensión de los terrenos. James solo sonrió y caminó hasta un pequeño cobertizo, del cual sacó dos escobas bastante nuevas y cuidadas.

-Solo tengo dos, asi que Remus tendrá que volar con uno de nosotros.

-¡¿Eh?! Ah no, yo no volaré, yo miraré desde abajo.

-Moony no te vas a quedar abajo solo. Volarás conmigo, ¿vale?- Sirius le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios, en un intento de convencerle.

-Pero odio las escobas, ya lo sabes. La última vez casi nos estrello Sirius.

-Por eso esta vez manejaré yo la escoba, y tú te agarrarás a mí detrás.-Refunfuñando Remus asintió, utilizando toda su valentía Gryffindoriana en el proceso. Se subió tras Sirius y se agarró fuertemente de su cintura, apoyando su rostro en la espalda del chico, cerrando los ojos antes del despegue.

-¿Listo Lunático?

-Todo lo listo que podría estar…-gimió el muchacho tras él, haciendo reír a los otros dos merodeadores, quienes pegaron una patada al suelo, alzando el vuelo. Una vez estuvieron a una altura considerable, James soltó la Snitch que desapareció al instante.

-3…2…1… ¡Ya!

Jugaron entre risas hasta que la madre de James los avisó para que fuesen a comer, dejando el marcador e favor de James. Una vez en tierra Sirius le dijo a James que fuese hacia la casa, que en un momento le seguían, ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte de Remus.

Cuando ya no se veía la silueta del chico Sirius agarró a Remus por la cintura, atrayéndolo a él y abrazándolo con ganas, acto que había deseado hacer desde que el chico había aparecido en la casa Potter. Remus correspondió a su abrazo, disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo del chico.

-Te he echado de menos Rems-le susurró el pelinegro al oído sin despegarse un solo ápice de su cuerpo.

-Y yo a ti Sirius. –el chico sonrió un tanto colorado ante la ternura que desprendía el moreno, el cual le cogió el rostro para darle un suave y largo beso.

-Mucho.-otro beso- Muchísimo.-otro más-Joder cuanto extrañaba esto…-Remus rodeó el cuello de Sirius con los brazos, dejándose llevar por el momento, disfrutando de los besos que el otro le daba.

-Ejem…Mi madre dice que si no vais ahora saldrá ella a buscaros…No sé qué preferís.

Ambos muchachos se despegaron de inmediato, sintiendo como la sangre les subía rápidamente al rostro al ver allí a James, con una fingida mueca de asco.

-Ya vamos, ya…-dijo mientras sonreía Sirius, caminando hasta James para alborotarle el pelo.

-Por favor, decidme que no estaréis así todos los días en "La Fortaleza"… -Sirius soltó una carcajada y Remus simplemente sonrió.

-Que bien nos conoces Jamie, que bien nos conoces…

* * *

N/A: Lo primero de todo, pedir perdón por el retraso. Entre las vacaciones y la sequía de ideas que tuve, me resultó difícil escribir el cap, pero tengo nuevas ideas y aquí lo tenéis, recién hecho. ¿Qué pasará en la casa de la playa? ¿Soportará Lily convivir con James en la misma casa? ¿Aguantaran Sirius y Remus las ganas de violarse el uno al otro a todas horas? ¿Acabará siendo Remus una bolita por la comida de la madre de James? ¿Acabarán James y Sirius expulsados y en Azkabán por hacer magia ilegal? Todo se descubrirá en los siguientes caps. Y quiero dar las gracias a todos los que comentan mi fic o lo ponen en favs o simplemente lo leen. Me alegrais el día (: Tambien dar las gracias a Spngirl29, quien me ayudó a salir de la sequía de ideas. (: Y si os gusta el Sirius Remus ella tambien tiene un fic sobre la parejita.

Bueno, un besote y si dejais review, la mamá de James os darfá un trozo del pastel de chocolate :3

Hasta la próxima, Avengirl.


End file.
